Sweets!
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Giotto is one of the candidates in the position of the Tenth boss of the Vongola. What if he met the Ninth's bratty grand daughter and Reborn's favorite student, Tsuna Vongola. Fem tsu-chan!
1. Gummy bears

I don't own KHR

Target 1- Gummy Bears

GIOTTO

My life was always normal before I met my home tutor that was sent from hell, Reborn. He told me that I am one of the candidates in the position of Tenth generation boss of the Vongola, the most powerful, richest and famous mafia family. He trained me or should I say TORTURED me to become a perfect boss! Well I'm not the only one who has the right to become the next boss, there are five candidates including me.

At school, girls would always confess to me about their feelings and I get at least fifty confessions each week! To be honest I don't need a girlfriend since I always have my friends. G is my right hand man, Asari Ugetsu is my happy- go- lucky friend and also known as a star in kendo, Knuckle is like a big brother to me and he always force me to join his boxing club and also Lampo, my kind of little brother, but were not related by blood. There is also Alaude, he is the leader of the strict Disciplinary committee and beats up people who irritates him or crowds around him and Daemon Spade, my creepy melon-headed friend, though I don't know if both of them are my friends. I met my friend because of Reborn and I'm grateful to him.

I met one of the candidates and his name is Xanxus. He is scary in my opinion because he keeps on glaring at me and his guardians are full of freaks, there is a loyal dog, a freak gay, a loud shark, a stupid prince who laughs like an idiot, a baby who keeps on asking money and a robot who is known as Gola Mosca. We end up defeating them in the ring conflict battle when they tried to attempt another betrayal against the Vongola. At least I don't have to fight the others since Xanxus defeated the other two, too bad there is only one left and I have to defeat him or her.

Dino, the Cavallone's tenth generation boss invited me and my guardians to a luxury cruise liner to meet the other candidate. At first I rejected his idea, but then Reborn kicked the shit out of me and forced me too come, so I have no choice but to join in that scary thing. I also found out that the other candidate experienced Reborn's torture and that means that he is strong too. Reborn said that that my next opponent was his favorite among the three of us, including Dino. He also added that the other candidate didn't have any guardians and that made me freak out. I saw Alaude grin and that only means on thing, he wanted to pick a fight on that guy!

"Were here!" Dino said while opening the car's door. I was impressed; the ship was really big, big enough for mafia members to gather around

"Ah…Good evening to you Giotto and Reborn" The Ninth greeted us.

"Good evening to you too Kyuudaime." Reborn greeted him with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "By the way where is my student?"

"Oh Tsuna ….Well my grand daughter is as always as stubborn as she is." Kyuudaime frowned and smiled sheepishly. So my opponent is a girl huh? Maybe I can charm her so she can give up the position to me.

"Well…maybe I can teach her again to act properly." Reborn replied while smirking. Seriously, how the hell did she last long in Reborn's way of torture? I mean it's still a miracle that I have survived on that hellish nightmare of training!

"How about we lead you guys to your rooms?" Kyuudaime suggested while letting the maids carry our baggages.

"OKAY" Me and my friends agreed, except for Alaude who walked away to roam around the ship and Daemon, who just disappeared into the mist.

When I reached to my room, I immediately lied down to my bed to sleep, but Reborn kicked my stomach.

"OW! What was that for Reborn?" I shouted at him while clutching my stomach, since it hurts painfully. I'm still wondering how Reborn taught his "favorite" student.

"Dress in your suit Baka-Gio! We will attend the ball upstairs." Reborn commanded. I sighed and went to the washroom to change into my suit. Why can't he just let me sleep?

After dressing up I headed outside for some fresh air only to find G and Asari waiting for me.

"Tch. Hurry up Giotto." G said with his usual scowl on his face.

"Hahaha! Relax G. No one will kill us if we don't hurry up." Asari said while laughing.

"Why you"

"Stop okay? Let's go now before Reborn kicks our ass." I said just to stop them from fighting. They nodded and escorted me to where the ball will be held. When we arrived, we only saw mafia people dress in suit and I felt that the others are glaring at me that sent shivers down my spine. I heard the girls giggled and they introduced themselves to me. I only sighed because my charm easily worked on them, maybe I can also seduce my opponent.

The Ninth's bodyguards escorted me to my seat, which was beside the Ninth. The only problem is that I can't see my opponent!

"Ladies and gentleman I introduce to you Giotto Taru, a candidate to the tenth position." We all stood up even my guardians and all of the audience clapped their hands some shouted and whistled.

"Yo Grandpa!" A certain someone with a cute voice yelled at the back door. Every guest looked and suddenly ignored us. She was a brunette with big caramel eyes and her skin was pale and smooth as porcelain she has a petite body that every girl wished for and she was only wearing plain red T-shirt and a black skirt with skull and chain bracelets on her wrists.

"Ah…Everyone this is my grand daughter Tsu..." The ninth was cut off.

"I will introduce myself. I'm Tsuna Vongola and will be the Vongola's next tenth generation boss!" She declared while walking near to our table and sat on it while smiling sweetly. I have to admit that she was the first girl that I can say cute.

I can hear Asari laughing, while I saw G gaping like a fish, Alaude and Daemon were smirking, Knuckle was yelling "EXTREME" and Lampo suddenly woke up from his slumber. The crowd was cheering more than they did to us.

"Heh… So this is your lame student? Nice Reborn." She smiled at me warmly that made me blush of her cuteness. She leaned down at me and she was too close at my face! Then she handed me something.

"Gummy bears?" I asked her but she only chuckled cutely.

"Yup. Hi there Giotto! You can call me Tsuna or simply Tsu-chan Ok?" She smiled and winked at me. I can feel the blood rushing up on my cheeks. Damn! It is so unfair to be that cute!

"You are handsome, boy. Too bad your charm doesn't work on me." She said mockingly. Okay she can say anything but not against my charm. I have to do something to make her retreat and give up. No wonder she is Reborn's favorite student, they almost have the same tone in mocking me.

"Hime-sama!" G suddenly shouted that almost made me jump up or have a heart attack. I gave him a look that says "what the heck".

"Oh hi G. How are you?" Tsuna said while pulling up my chin and made me stare at her beautiful caramel orbs. She let go of my face and patted my head with her soft hands.

"Long time no see Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere. "I see still having fun like always."

"Yo Reborn! So this is your pathetic student huh? He looks so weak and fragile. Besides I don't want to destroy his handsome face, it will be a waste of treasure." Tsu-chan said while holding my blushing cheeks. Wait…why on earth I called her Tsu-chan! Arrrrghh! Damn it!

"Eh? Don't worry my dear kouhai its okay to call me Tsu-chan."

"Okay." I replied. Then it hit me. She can read my thoughts! How the hell did she do that? Am I really that easy to read?

"Heh still as soft as ever Dame-Tsuna." Reborn butted in. Tsuna frowned at Reborn's statement.

"Nah. Yes I'm still soft that I can't kill a guy." She said boredly.

"Giotto already defeated Xanxus and the rest of the Varia. Besides I'm betting for him to win in the battle." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Really?" She said while looking at me suddenly. "But Xanxus is a weakling and a stupid jerk."

How can she say that? Xanxus is a strong dude and he broke most of my ribs! If she can say that then that means she really is strong.

"Whatever how about we just talk about the battle in a quiet place since we are already attracting attention" Reborn pulled my collar and dragged me out of the room.

"Listen Baka-Giotto…she is my strongest pupil but she is also soft. She didn't like the fact of killing or murdering that's why she wants to become the tenth generation to stop all of it. If you don't have any resolve or reason in becoming the next boss then you can't stand a chance to defeat her."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Cookie

I don't own KHR!

Target 2- Cookies

TSUNA

Hah! Look at that blond guy; he keeps on blushing like a freaking tomato. Too bad for him even though he is handsome and also a charmer, he is only a weakling and he look so fragile. I'm not falling for that stupid fake smile that he's giving the other girls. Well I'm still impressed the way how he survived Reborn's hellish training.

By the way, my name is Tsuna Vongola, the famiglia's "Princess". To be honest I don't want to be a freaking mafia boss. It's too boring and I don't want to work my ass of and have bags under my eyes in the future! All I ever wanted was to have normal friends, a normal life, go to school, be free and never be a part of the mafia. I sighed about my dream since it will never happen so I have to face reality. Then suddenly I realized…I can use this Giotto guy to help me get what I wanted. Why is he craving for the position? The only reason why I wanted to be the boss is because I want the war against mafia families to stop and end.

I was sitting at the benches and made a fetal position. Even though I was only wearing a skirt, I don't care if anyone sees me like this because I am thinking. Then suddenly I felt that someone took a seat beside me. I would swear to myself that whoever he is, I'm going to beat him up into bloody pulp and made him scream bloody murder. When I was about to punch the guy, I saw a blond with cerulean eyes, just like the sky.

"Hey there." He greeted but anyways, I ignored him which made him frown. "You know you are pretty rude to me. Don't you think so?"

"Whatever. Anyway what do you want Giotto?" I glared at him.

"Only to ask some question. Since Reborn said that you are quite grumpy, I think I should give you this." He said while handing me a cookie. My eyes sparkled at the cookie he was holding. I intended to grab it but he pulled away, making me pout. "Nuh-uh-uh. Answer my question first."

"Fine what the hell is your fucking Question?" I said slightly raising my voice because I didn't get my cookie.

"Well…why are you so eager to be the next boss?" He asked me seriously. I stopped eyeing on the cookie and looked at him.

"Because I want to stop the wars and battles against the other mafia families." I simply said. Why on earth am I talking to a rival and tell him the reason why I wanted to be the boss? Simple, because he asked me.

"Oh really…." He replied and gave me my cookie. I jumped for joy and started munching the cookie. When I shifted my gaze on him, he was looking at the ground and he seems depressed.

"Neh. What about you….do you have any reasons?" I asked him. He stared at me with wide eyes as if he was not expecting my question.

"Well….um..." That was the only thing he said.

"You know what...if you don't have any reasons you are not fit to be the boss." I told him straightly and without any hesitations. "But I can help you find your reasons." I offered my kindness to him.

"How are you going to help me?" He asked with a puzzled face and that made me chuckle.

"Easy. I will be the one who will train you until you find your own resolve." I replied mischievously, with a smirk on my face.

"You will train me but how can I repay you?" He raised a brow.

"Well…first you can set me free of this prison. Second, I will stay in your house and you can feed me with sweets and third, give me a normal life. You don't have to pay me, besides I will teach you for free." I told him my rules.

"Wow! Since when did I give you my permission to replace me?" A voice suddenly appeared. I knew that voice it was…..

"Reborn!" Giotto said loudly.

"You are going to teach him? Fine he is all yours now and I will ask permission to the ninth." Reborn said. At first I thought that he would say no, but I was kind of relief when he agreed. I smiled at him sweetly and hugged him.

"Thanks Reborn!" I said as I let go of him.

"I just want you to have a normal life just this once. Besides, Giotto is living on his own so he has a room for you. But I'm warning you can't hurt him or kill him but you can torture train him." Reborn grinned widely.

"WHAT? What am I a toy that you two could play with?" Giotto suddenly shouted.

"Yes my student (cough) toy." Reborn said while pulling his fedora down. I could see tears on the edge of Giotto's eyes.

"Pfft…d-don't worry I'm not that harsh since you are my first student." I was trying hard not to laugh, but it was too hard to control it. Reborn was smirking and slightly shaking since he is also trying hard not to laugh.

"Tsu-chan are you sure that you are not that harsh? I mean you are my rival and at least you are not trying to kill me. Right?" He asked.

"Don't worry I won't be that harsh." I smiled and patted his head like I did before and I smiled at him, making him blush. Then sudenly…

BOOM!

A pack of storm flames headed towards us. What happened to the peaceful night? Oh well it looks like an enemy family decided to attack. Another pack of storm flames are heading our way, but this time it was heading for me! I dodged it, but I flew in some random room and with bad luck I landed on my butt.

"Hah! Found you know princess!" A man with tanned skin and blond beard was flying in front of me and he was holding a scythe with storm flames on it. He looks so old and I'm willing to bet that he is a pervert, fucking random girls on the streets.

"What do you want? Who are you and what do you want?" I snarled and glared at him.

"I am from the black spell and my name is Tazaru, your majesty." He said mockingly and bowed down exactly ninety degrees.

"Black spell huh? So you are from the Millefiore family. A dog of Byakuran how funny!" I said while doing a fake laugh.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan!" Someone shouted my name and I'm pretty sure it is Giotto. He was panting; maybe he is running trying to find me! Great, nice timing you idiot, but I can also use this opportunity to know how strong he is.

"Giotto help me! I sprained my ankle and I can't walk properly." I acted like I really sprained my ankle. He rushed towards me to help me stand up.

"So…the princess is asking help from his rival." That Tazaru guy suddenly spoke.

"Tsu-chan stay behind me!" Giotto said. I honestly hate being and acting like a weakling, but I have no choice since this is the only way I can see his resolve. When I touched him he was trembling in fear.

Suddenly he went into HDWM. So…he can also do that; how interesting! Giotto flew and started attacking Tazaru. I was more surprised when the Vongola ring on his neck lighted up. I wondered where the hell did he have his resolve. Seriously how the hell did he defeated Xanxus with no resolve.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

May 19- my b-day!


	3. Bubblegum

I don't own KHR!

Before I start this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing and also thanks for greeting me on my birthday!

Ciao!

* * *

Target 3- Bubblegum

GIOTTO

When I woke up, I found myself in my room lying down on my bed and my head terribly hurts! What if everything that happened was just a good dream and at the same time, a ridiculous nightmare? Good dream because I met Tsu-chan and a ridiculous nightmare because I fought that Millefiore guy and lost consciousness.

"It's not a dream idiot." Someone mumbled cutely. Then suddenly an arm hugged me and some fluffy thing snuggled on my chest. All the hell I saw was a silky smooth chocolate brown hair and a petite body with a smooth skin like porcelain.

"Tsu-chan!" I shouted. She was hugging me like I'm some teddy bear and we are in my bed. Wait…what if 'something' happened while we are sleeping? What if I did something ridiculous that will make her mad at me and worse HATE ME! Noooooo! Now I'm blushing like a red rose!

"What do you mean by 'something'?" She said as she let go of me. Well to be honest, I kind of like it the fact that she was hugging me. Oh yeah…she can read minds.

"Uh…nothing." I lied. She raised a brow and tilted her head that made her look so cute. I am so lucky to be with her!

"Whatever. But I think that you're late in class." She said with bored eyes. I looked at the clock and I only have thirty minutes before Alaude kicks my ass!

I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower as quickly as possible and headed down to eat breakfast. I saw Reborn sitting comfortably in the chair and he was smirking.

"Ciaossu." He greeted me.

"Don't 'ciaossu' me! What the hell is Tsu-chan doing on my bed?" I shouted at him.

"What do you think?" He said while smirking. The FUCK! I blushed at what he said since he knows that I am not a virgin anymore. The odd thing about is that I have this feeling about Tsu-chan that I never felt in any girls that I have fucked before.

"Heh. Just kidding. I asked her to sleep with you, and at the same time to guard you so that she can prove that she won't betray us." He said. "Don't do anything stupid to her or else…I will torture you." (Reborn means sleeping ordinary not the other way around)

Of course I can't do 'that' to her. I ate my breakfast as fast as I can and rushed out of the house. I forgot to say goodbye to her but it was for the best.

"Oi Giotto!" "Good morning Giotto!" G and Asari greeted as I walk in our classroom. I also greeted them with a simple 'hi', and sat down on my chair.

"Okay class we are having a new transfer student so I expect you to treat her well." The teacher said as he entered the classroom. Transfer student? Oh well I don't care as long as I can make her bow down to me.

The door suddenly slammed open revealing a handcuffed Tsuna and a disheveled Alaude. He was glaring at Tsu-chan but she was only trying to get her hands off the handcuffs. Suddenly his glare was focused on me; if only looks could kill I'm so dead right now!

"Teacher this prefect jerk doesn't want to let go of me!" Tsu-chan whined like a kid, which was cute. I can see all the guys were blushing, even G and Asari!

"Don't call me a jerk omnivore." Alaude said while letting go of her. Wow Alaude called her omnivore. Wait is she the new transfer student? Oh no! I don't want to have rivals when it comes to her. Please may it not be her…

"Whatever prefect. Anyway I am the new transfer student Tsuna…Sawada! Please take care of me." She said as she bowed down and winked at the other students. Some of the boys felled on their chairs and have a massive nosebleed. How could they?

"WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU TSU-CHAN!" They all shouted. Heck, even the girls did! She smirked and looked at Alaude, who grunted and take his leave. Wait, why did she changed her surname? Maybe I can ask her later.

"Ah okay Sawada sit on the empty sit beside…G." The teacher said. Why of all people G was the lucky one? "G raised your hand."

"Hime sit beside me" G said or should I say shouted. Tsuna looked at him then smiled.

"Thanks G." She smiled at him sweetly which made me want to grab her hand and let her sit on my lap and say "Tsu-chan just sit here on my lap so that I can protect you with these dangerous classmates of mine!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Then it hit me, I said it too loud! She looked at me and her face was blank but I can see the irritation in her eyes.

"What do you mean Giotto?" She asked. Everyone sweat dropped because of her innocence. Well that personality of hers made her look like a cute little rabbit ready to be devoured by a beastly wolf like me.

* * *

~Lunch time~

At last the bell rang! I want to show Tsuna around the school and treat her in lunch. I can't stop looking at her during class hours and that is the reason why my math teacher scolded me and makes me answer the stupid questions in the black board.

"Tsu-chan do you want us to take you around the school?" The boys and girls, whose names always escape my mind, asked her and swooned around her. She only smiled at them, but that is only a fake smile that she always gives to us. I want to see her real smile and laugh. She stood up and headed to my direction.

"Hey Giotto show me around the school." She requested, but it sounded more like a command to me. She pulled my necktie and we headed at the rooftop, followed by G and Asari. When we got there, she let go of my necktie and shut the door behind us.

"Okay you three show me the Vongola rings." She said. The three of us looked at each other and showed her our rings. My sky ring is on my neck and that goes the same for Asari and his rain ring, on the other hand G was wearing his storm ring on his middle finger.

"Show me your resolve and light the ring with your dying will. Geez those rings are powerful, if you don't know how to use such treasure then you may just give it to others." She said while controlling herself not to be irritated.

"WHAT?" G and I shouted at her which made her eyes twitch.

"Oh you mean like this?" Asari laughed and took the ring out of his neck, place it in his middle finger and lighted it up with blue flames.

"Yeah just like Asari did." She said while pointing at G. "It's your turn now G."

"Hai." G nodded. He concentrated quietly and closed his eyes. Flames surrounded his ring and it has a beautiful crimson red in color. Tsuna nodded in approval and looked at me.

"Now you Giotto. Show me that you are fit to be the bearer of the Sky Vongola ring. Light it up." She said.

I concentrated just like what G did, but lady luck was not on my side this time, it didn't light up. I tried again but to no avail it didn't.

"What is wrong with this thing?" I asked.

"Giotto it was easy so I know you can do it too." Asari smiled which calmed me down a bit.

"Yeah Giotto. You are our boss so that means you can do it." G said trying to persuade me.

"It's just like playing the flute. First you should-"

"Shut it flute-freak. Giotto don't listen to hi-"

"You two shut it." Tsuna yelled and kicked me right across the other wall behind me. I groaned in pain since I landed on my back. "It's my turn now." She continued.

I thought that she won't be rough to me! But she is right I really should just give the Vongola ring to her. I defeated Xanxus with no resolve but this time how can I defeat a person with so much resolve. She kneeled and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What did you wished for when you are fighting that Tazaru guy during the battle?" She asked me.

What I wished? I wished to protect her from that guy. I don't want that big pervert to do any harm to her; to you Tsu-chan. I wanted to protect you so I lighted….my…ring?

"I want to protect you from harm…so I lighted my…my ring." I said it loudly. She pulled my necklace and removed the ring and placed it on my finger.

"So protect me and light your ring." She said softly. I looked at her caramel orbs and then suddenly my ring showed a beautiful orange sky flames. She touched my face and stood up, but before she left she tossed me something. The bell rang so we headed back to the classroom. When I opened my hands, all that I can say is…

"Bubblegum?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

The flashback will be shown in the next chapter. R&R!


	4. Jellybeans

I don't own KHR!

Like I said flashbacks is here! Enjoy!

Anyway, sorry about last chapter since it's pretty boring.

* * *

Target 4- Jellybeans

TSUNA

Giotto is fighting that douche bag puppy of Byakuran and I can't even do a thing to help him. But hey, he managed to light up the Vongola sky ring even though it's on his neck. Normal people will take a day just to light up their rings and others it can be a week to be exact. I watched him while he is being chased by small saucers powered by storm flames. Even though he is damn fast that stupid flying saucers are just as fast as he was!

"Then maybe I should stop running away from your saucer trash." Giotto said while flying. That guy is more of an idiot than I thought! I mean what the hell is he thinking? How the hell can he stop those flying craps? He doesn't even know 'that' technique!

"ZERO POINT BREAK THROUGH: FIRST EDITION." Giotto said. So he can also do the First's technique, though it looks like he can't do other techniques using his gloves. The flying saucers were frozen within his hands.

"I'll make you pay for what you did on my belongings!" The douche bag, also known as Tazaru (If I'm right) said angrily and what do you know he got fiercer than before.

Giotto charged towards him and started kicking his guts out off him. He was about to attack the guy's back but was stop when spikes covered in storm flames sprout out of Tazaru's back and the spikes went through his shoulders. Giotto fell down on the ground near me. I checked his pulse to be sure that he is still alive and thanks to luck he is still breathing.

I glared at Tazaru and saw him grinning in victory. If he think that he is strong because he defeated Giotto, well he is damn wrong! I am stronger than Giotto and I can do other techniques using my own gloves. I looked at Giotto and he was panting like a dog. I took the sky ring on his neck and placed it on my finger and lighted it up and drink my HDWM pills. I better hurry up and help Giotto on his situation before it got even worse! He kept on attacking me with weak attacks; good thing Giotto froze those flying things or else it will be a pain in the ass for me.

"What's wrong douche bag? Can't aim properly because you are getting old?" I teased him. There was a vein in his head that popped and I can see it. The more I tease him the more he will be pissed and if he got pissed then that will be the end for him.

"SHUT UP! I will be the one who will bring you to lord Byakuran." He declared. If he isn't a stupid, pervert douche bag with a loyal puppy's mind then what can he be? Well an idiot can sound good. He attacked me using his scythe again and again. Yup I'm pretty sure that this guy is really stupid.

"X- BURNER!" I got bored of him so I better finish this and get some help. Doing the X-burner is pretty easy. First, use your soft flames as support because if you don't you will fly out of the ship and land through the ocean. Second, prepare your hard flames and wait for it to be balanced against the soft flames. Lastly, if you have already balanced both flames shot it out of your hands and burn your opponent's ass!

I extinguished the flames on my forehead and the ring's flame and run to find Giotto's panting body.

"Giotto! Hime! Are you okay?" G popped out of nowhere and came running towards us.

"G help me. Giotto is badly injured! Do something or call 911!" I shouted at him. He helped me picked up Giotto and we headed outside of the messed up room. About Tazaru, don't worry about him; he probably flew out of the ocean.

"Tsuna are you okay? How about Giotto?" Reborn asked us.

"Do I look like I'm fine? Oh and look at Giotto. He is so fine that he fainted and now he is panting like a dog because a stupid guy's spiky back stabbed him on the shoulders." I answered his stupid question, irritated. He looked at me with his usual bored eyes but he ignored me and helped G carry Giotto in the infirmary.

~12 hours have passed~

"Okay so whose house is this again?" I questioned Reborn.

"Giotto's." He answered coolly.

"And what am I doing here again…Reborn?" I asked.

"To tutor him and take care of him. Why?" He asked.

"SINCE WHEN DID I EVER AGREED TO THIS?" I shouted at him.

"You are the one who planned this because you want to be "Free" and know here it is your freedom." He said. "Oh and by the way mind to minimize your voice because this is not your own mansion that you can shout all day long, please. By the way you might wake up "your" injured pupil and "our" neighbors."

That Reborn; I only slept on my room and then when I woke up I was already on the airplane and we are heading back to Japan! Giotto's house is too small! I mean it's only a simple house with three rooms on it.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna you will guard Giotto until he wakes up." Reborn said.

"Why do I have to do that and by the way where is my room?" I asked him.

"Your room is still unclean so you can sleep with Giotto first."

"Why don't you sleep with him instead of me?"

"No. First you will mess up of my things. Second you're his Tutor. Third if you can't take care of him then you will be sent back to Italy."

"Fine."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry about this chapter it's pretty boring too but I can still make up in the coming chapters.


	5. Cotton candy

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Target 5- Cotton candy

STUPID AUTHOR

It was an early Saturday morning and that means no classes! Giotto was knocking at Tsuna's room to wake her up.

"Tsuna wake up it's already 1:00 pm" Giotto said. I'm pretty sure that you guys were wondering why Giotto isn't calling Tsuna, Tsu-chan. Well…Giotto got tired of calling her that and I also got lazy writing it so he just calls her Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna asked grumpily as she opened her room's door. She may be pretty but whenever you wake her up from her slumber…trust me you won't like her face. So let see she got big dark bags under her eyes and her hair was shabby and it's pointing everywhere!

"Um…I was just thinking if we can-" Giotto was cut off.

"Giotto its Saturday which means no freaking damn classes okay? And if you mind I'm sleeping!" Tsuna replied as she slammed the door in front of Giotto's face.

"If we can go to the amusement park if you are willing." Giotto said while scratching his hair. Seriously dude if you are making a move on her do it better than acting dumb. The door opened and revealed a Tsuna with sparkling eyes. Heck, there are flowers blooming at her back!

"Really?" She asked desperately. Giotto sweat dropped at the sudden change of the once grumpy tutor turning to a cute and excited kid. Can't really blame her it was a long time since she went to one.

"Y-yeah." Giotto answered while forcefully laughing. Tsuna slammed the door at his face…again. Tsuna if you keep on doing that the door will let go of its hinges!

"Cute." Giotto mumbled as he went down the stairs. He just came up with the idea awhile ago as his head collide with the cold floor while he was still sleeping. Good thing those things don't happen to me. By the way how the freaking hell can Tsuna sleep until afternoon without eating breakfast, I mean it's the important meal of the day.

Giotto prepared their lunch which contains rice, egg rolls, octopus sausages, tempura and sushi. I know that you are wondering why some of the foods are for breakfast. Well apparently that's what I eat during my lunch except for tempura since I'm allergic to sea foods except for fish and clams.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was getting ready and when she came down to eat breakfast she was greeted with foods that she detested, though she never even tasted one of them yet.

"Uh…Giotto where is our lunch?" She asked, hoping that her lunch will be sweets and not the one that is prepared at the table.

"All of these. Why?" Giotto asked curiously. He was wondering why Tsuna would ask something that is obvious.

"Do you have anything that is sweets like parfaits or cakes?" She asked once again. Tsuna no one would eat cakes or parfaits for lunch…okay not no one, maybe others too.

"Nope." Giotto replied coolly. "Just sit down okay." He continued.

"But I don't eat that those things. I prefer cakes and chocolates." Tsuna whined like a little girl. As she looked at the said foods she grimaced which Giotto found adorably cute but at least she sat down.

"No wonder you are so THIN, PALE and SHORT." Giotto teased her while taking his seat. Every word stabbed Tsuna because it was all true.

"S-shut up." She said while blushing. She frowned and started poking the food. Giotto chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just that you act like a kid. But anyway try this." He said while getting an egg roll using his chopsticks. "Come on I'll feed you. Say ahhh…."

"No. I don't want to." Tsuna said while closing her mouth shut. Giotto stood up from his sit and sat beside a chair near Tsuna's. Great now he acts like a dad.

"Have you tasted this before?" He asked. Tsuna shook her head slightly. "Then try, it's good."

"Fine." Tsuna grunted. She opened her mouth and Giotto fed her and she chewed it slowly. Her face brightened up and Giotto noticed it.

"So…was it good or not?" Giotto asked again. Tsuna only looked at him and nodded. "See I told you. Now try this one and also that one." He said as he pointed at the octopus sausages and the tempura. Tsuna obeyed and started munching the said foods and gave Giotto a grin.

* * *

~Amusement park~

After the feeding session for Tsuna they headed in the amusement park. Tsuna considered it as a tour while Giotto considered it as a date. As the "stupid author" I knew what he is feeling for Tsuna but since he is Giotto he doesn't know it yet.

"Uwaaah! Giotto look!" Tsuna exclaimed as she pointed out the roller coaster which was name as "EXTREME." The people in the ride were shouting like banshees.

"Wanna ride it?" Giotto asked.

"Yep!" Tsuna said while gripping Giotto's hand and pulled him on the line. He was blushing but was unnoticed because his bangs were covering his face. Fuck you bangs!

After the ride for 5 minutes, Giotto vomited and Tsuna was laughing at him like mad. I mean how weak can he be it's just a ride.

"What's next?" Giotto asked weakly.

"VIKINGS!" Tsuna shouted and dragged Giotto again who just recovered. The Vikings is a big boat swaying back and forth like crazy. It always made my legs feel like jelly.

"Tsuna I think we should take the middle sea-" Giotto suggested but was cut off.

"No. We are taking the back seat!" Tsuna replied while smirking. Giotto sweat dropped because he felt bad about the fact that Tsuna was smirking at him.

"O-okay." He agreed. See you in the afterlife Giotto….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ABYSS" Tsuna said as she pulled Giotto on another hellish ride. Abyss is one of the rides that will take you up the heavens then drop you back to earth. The passengers will shout when they are going up and their shouts will be cut off when the ride drops you suddenly! COOL! Giotto was having a hard time right now.

"Let's try….SPACE MOUNTAIN!" Tsuna shouted. Space Mountain is like a mini roller coaster inside a really big room but the main enjoyment is that you can't see the route or where the one you are riding is headed because the room is dark and you can only see green like spots lights.

"Hey Tsu-Tsuna can we rest for a minute please." Giotto begged. If they went to another ride with no rest, I'm willing to bet that he can't walk another step.

"Okay Giotto! Oh wait Mr. Vendor can I buy two sticks of cotton candy?" Tsuna said while asking a vendor of cotton candies. The vendor smiled at her and gave her two sticks of pink and blue puffy cotton candies. Tsuna smiled at him and gave him her payment.

"Here Giotto eat one it's delicious." Tsuna said while giving Giotto the blue one. Giotto looked only at it and has no plans of eating it.

"You are not gonna eat it? It's delicious." Tsuna said as she noticed Giotto's reaction.

"Uhh…actually I don't like sweets." Giotto replied while looking at her.

"Come on I'll feed you. Say ahh…" Tsuna said as she got a piece of Giotto's cotton candy and forcing him to open his mouth.

"Hey you're mimicking me." Giotto said.

"As payback for forcing me to eat the omelet eat this cotton candy." Tsuna replied teasingly. Giotto sighed and opened his mouth as Tsuna feed him the sweet. He was blushing again and this time it was noticed by Tsuna. She only giggled as she feed her student. After finishing their cotton candy Tsuna dragged Giotto to another ride.

"Where are we going?" Giotto asked nervously.

"JUNGLE LOG JAM!" Tsuna said while holding Giotto's hand firmly.

Jungle Log Jam is kind of similar to the roller coaster, although you have to be wet. The thing is that it's pretty high and the part where you gonna fall is almost straight! Giotto was on the front seat and Tsuna was at the back seat. Both of them laughed and screamed. Giotto was laughing because Tsuna was hugging him as they fall.

"Man I'm all wet! How about you Tsu-" Giotto stopped when he saw that Tsuna's shirt was wet and it was almost transparent and it is sticking at her body. He felt that blood was rushing out of his nose.

"_I love you Jungle Log Jam" _Giotto shouted in his mind.

* * *

Please Review!

Yes I call myself the Stupid Author!


	6. Cakes

I don't own KHR!

Thanks for reviewing guys! Hahahahaha many of you reviewed that Giotto is a pervert! Thanks!

* * *

Target 6- Cakes

AUTHOR

"Okay class we will have a fund raising program to help the school." The teacher announced. His students only looked at him and they started murmuring to one another.

"Any suggestions like what theme should we use to raise money?" the teacher asked.

"Sensei what about…Haunted house!" G suggested. Well haunted house is a good idea for me since it's cool!

"Food stores like sushi?" Asari said while laughing. Nice idea Asari!

"What about cosplay theme?" Elena suggested. You know…Daemon's girlfriend but she has a good taste. Cosplaying is the best!

"Hey guys what about maid cafe?" Giotto shouted out of the blue. Well to tell you he only wanted to see Tsuna in a maid costume. The other guys nodded in approval.

~GIOTTO'S IMAGINATION~

"_Giotto-sama." Tsuna said while wearing a cute maid costume paired with cat ears and a tail. She was blushing and there were tears on the edge of her big caramel eyes. Just imagine it; isn't she too cute?_

"_Hey Tsuna come here and feed me the cake." Giotto said seductively. Tsuna obeyed and sat beside him and began feeding him the cake, it was a strawberry short cake. She stopped when a hand grabbed her waist._

"_You are more delicious than the cake Tsuna." Giotto said as he licked Tsuna's right ear which made Tsuna moan and her tears were streaming down her cheeks. Giotto only licked her tears away._

"_Giotto-sama p-please stop." Tsuna pleaded as Giotto made hickeys at her neck. He was enjoying listening to Tsuna's moans and pleads._

Giotto was drooling at his imagination and his eyes were sparkling. G, Asari and Elena noticed Giotto's face and they all sweat dropped since they knew how Giotto's mind works. Talk about perverts.

"Teacher what about host club? It can teach the students to manage other people." Tsuna suggested. "We can do the maid café in the school festival." She continued. The other girls nodded including G, Asari and Elena. They better go with Tsuna's idea than Giotto's perverted mind.

"Well…that's a good idea Sawada. The problem is who will be the hosts?" the teacher commented and asked. Tsuna smirked while standing up and she headed to the black board. Sometimes I really wonder why they call it black when the color is green; the one who named it must be an idiot.

"In a host club there are different types of hosts, but I will only choose seven famous guys in the whole school to be our hosts." Tsuna explained and started scribbling things on the board.

G- Bad boy type

Asari- Happy-go-lucky type

Knuckle- Noisy type

Lampo- Childish type

Alaude- Silent type

Daemon- Creepy type

Giotto- Prince type

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fan girls shouted. Wow they didn't care if Alaude is on the list. Allude really do have fan girls too.

"But Hime I don't want to be a fucking host! I don't want to be with those stupid girls!" G shouted

"Yeah Tsuna I don't know how to entertain people." Asari said while laughing.

"What about my Daemon?" Elena asked.

"See they don't want it so how about we just go with the maid café." Giotto said while grinning. The other guys nodded.

"Oh well…I was deciding to make myself as a host too you know." Tsuna said while sighing. Everyone else shut their mouths and the room was a complete silence. They started thinking that if they forced the maid café it will spoil the fun to see the girls in maid costume during school festival. If they chose the host club they will be entertained by the seven most handsome guys in school and Tsuna too…

"OKAY! The host club is approved!" Everyone shouted. For me I could have agreed with the host club too because it will be fun.

~After classes~

I was too lazy to type down the whole day so I skipped it. Anyway I don't know what happened to Reborn or where the hell is he right now.

"Tsuna do you know where Reborn went?" Giotto asked curiously.

"Well he is in Italy right now helping grandpa right now. Why?" Tsuna tilted her head. Why does she keep on doing that? Is she planning to kill Giotto from nosebleeds?

"N-nothing. Anyway why am I the prince type and what is the purpose of the host club?" Giotto asked again. I'm pretty sure that he is not listening to Tsuna awhile ago since he is too busy imagining 'things'.

"Aren't you listening? I said it's for managing other people. In other words it's training to be a mafia boss." Tsuna replied coolly.

"By the way did Alaude said yes to your idea?"

"Yeah sure he did."

"How? Even I can't do that I still end up getting beaten up."

"Simple, I promise him a fight."

When they reached home, they flopped on their own bed because it was a really tiring day. They still have one week to prepare and practice.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hey guys please give me suggestion about the next chapters! Thank you!

This chapter is only short.


	7. Lollipop

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Target 7- Lollipop

GIOTTO

"Giotto-sama." That's what the girls that I entertain call me.

Of course I know that I'm a beautiful creature. Women this day are silly (Hey no offense) it's so easy to trick them with my charm. The problem is the only woman that I really love has a power to avoid my charm. I mean she had slept with me in my own bed, she doesn't care at all! I have fed her with the foods she hates and she fed me too with cotton candy with her own hand! Maybe because she is my rival that's why she can't feel what I'm feeling.

"Giotto-sama do you want to have a slice of cake?" A girl that I'm entertaining asked me.

"Sure." I answered. Then suddenly they began to ask epic questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Why would I entertain girls if I have a girlfriend?

"Are your eyes really blue?"

"Yes." What's up with my eyes? I means yes, they can turn to orange, but hell its original!

"Are you an otaku?"

"Yes." Definitely!

"What anime have you watched before?"

"Ao no Excorcist, Gintama, Naruto, Shakugan no Shana, Fullmetal Alchemist and many more." I love these animes!

"What is your favorite pick up line?" What a weird question, but I know some.

"Your lips look so lonely do they like to meet mine?" I replied. The noisy girls only squealed, giggled and blushed. How pathetic. Then someone asked the question that made me lost my confidence.

"Do you like someone?"

I sighed and when I regain my cool I answered her.

"It's a secret."

* * *

G

What have I done? Any punishment would have been better than entertaining these stupid women! Actually I will not do this irritating job if Hime did not threaten me to burn my cigarettes. Man these stupid women are crazy! They are following me wherever I go! I shouted at them they only squealed. Who am I Barney who entertains stupid kids' asses? Well too bad for them I'm not a hippie old dinosaur douche bag!

"What is the meaning of your name G?" Stupid woman #1 asked.

"None of your business!" I shouted. Hey they can ask anything, but not about my name!

"Is your hair really pink?" Stupid woman #2 asked. Okay now I can feel a vein that snapped on my forehead.

"It's not pink! Its red damn it!"

"What's your favorite pass time?"

"Smoking and reading Greek mythologies."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes. My younger sister and brother."

"What do they look like?"

"My sister has a pink long hair and my little brother has a silver hair with green eyes and his face and hairstyle looks like mine." Why am I even saying this information to this woman?

"Is that tattoo of yours real?" Another vein popped again. Great…two more to go and all hell will break loose.

"Of course it's real woman!"

"Do you have a lover?"

"No!"

"Then did you have a lover before?"

Actually I did have a lover before and she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen besides Hime. I met her in Italy. She loved me like a precious stone and I loved her back.

"Yes I have and her name is Lavina but she is…..dead."

* * *

ASARI

Hahaha so here I am stuck at entertaining girls. I guess Giotto and G have already told you their opinions about this host club thingy right? Well girls are gentle humans and they always give me their home made lunch and during February they always give me chocolates, which I don't know why they are giving it to me. I'm still enjoying the mafia game that we are playing and Tsuna is our new enemy. Funny right?

"Neh Asari-san what is your favorite past time?" A girl asked me.

"Well….practicing kendo and sometimes playing the flute." I answered while laughing. Speaking of my flute, well I'm actually not interested in this host club, but Tsuna threatened me to break my precious flute so I have no choice but to agree.

"Eh you play the flute?" She replied.

"Yep I can teach you if you want!"

"Do you watch animes Asari-kun?"

"Yep!"

"Really what animes?"

"Black Cat, Inuyasha, Samurai X, Code Geass, all Gundam series, Blood +, etc." I answered.

"Wow some of your favorite animes uses katanas."

"Really? Hahaha I never recognized." No seriously I never recognized. Sometimes I use the character's stances in using their katanas.

"Tell us about yourself please?"

"I live alone in an apartment near the school." I answered cheerfully.

"What about your family?"

My family huh? I only have my father and my step-brother. My father owns a sushi shop. I was carrying my mothers surname while my little bro was carrying our father's surname.

"I have my father and my step-brother. My step-brother looks like a carbon copy of me."

"Eh really what is his name."

"Takeshi…Yamamoto Takeshi."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Free to ask any question!


	8. Cupcake

I don't own KHR!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend. She helped me to build this chapter since it was her request. Though this chapter gave me an aching back and a pained neck, it was worth it, so please review!

* * *

Target 8- Cupcake

AUTHOR

"Hey Giotto wake up." Tsuna said as she shook Giotto's body slightly.

"Mm….five more minutes…" Giotto replied lazily.

"GIOTTO WAKE UP YOU'RE DROOLING AT HIME'S SHOULDER!" G shouted and that scared the living daylights out of Giotto. He fell on his seat that made the others laugh.

"Wha-what? Oh shit….." Giotto said as he wiped off his saliva that already reached his cheeks. Tsuna was giggling cutely and that made Giotto blush because he was embarrassed. How can he do that? Okay fine I admit that I drool on my pillow always but not on other people's shoulder! Except for my mom, she's not an excuse…..

"Hahahaha! That's some awesome drool Giotto!" Asari exclaimed.

"Nufufufufufufufufu. How disgusting Giotto." Daemon laughed creepily.

"THAT WAS EXTREME GIOTTO!" Knuckle shouted.

"Disgusting." Lampo said lazily while yawning.

"Hn." Alaude replied…..simply.

"Eww Giotto." Elena said as she hugs Daemon.

"Wow what a boss you are Giotto." G said teasingly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Pfft….How childish Giotto." Tsuna tried oh so hard not to laugh but failed, so she just laughed it out.

"By the way where are we now?" Giotto asked as he regained his balance to stand up.

"We are almost near at Vongola Hot spring hotel, so I woke you up." Tsuna said cheerfully. I know you are asking how they ended up in hot spring. Well Tsuna invited them all after their host club business in the hot spring so they can relax! I'm so jealous!

"Oh….Geez…thanks." Giotto replied and smiled sheepishly. Dude you should…never mind.

"Your welcome….Gio-chan." Tsuna teased that made everyone, of course with the exception of the prefect jerk (courtesy of Alaude).

"Shu-shut up…." Giotto answered while stuttering.

* * *

~Vongola Hot Spring Hotel~ (Geez….what a long name!)

"Welcome to the Vongola Hot Spring Hotel, Hime-sama and Giotto-sama." The caretakers greeted them happily.

"Tsuna lets hit the HOT SPRING!" Elena shouted and pulled Tsuna along.

"Okay." Tsuna replied.

"Elena, dear, wait for meeeeeeee." Daemon said merrily and tagged along, but he was stopped when G gave him a pretty good hard whack on the head and pulled him along

"Oh no you don't, not now you pineapple pervert! You are coming with us!" G said as he dragged Daemon by his collar.

"See you later honey." Elena said while laughing.

"Noooooo!" Daemon protested. "You are just jealous G because you can't find your own sex mate!" Daemon shouted.

"What did you say…you pineapple pervert…son of a bit-…ahhh! I can't take it anymore!" G said as he cracked his knuckles. Asari hold his shoulders to hold him in and also to prevent to have a blood bathed pineapple.

"Now, now, relax G" Asari said.

"Let go of me flute-freak!" G said as he struggled.

"G just relax okay. Daemon come on, stop teasing G." Giotto said while sighing.

"Fine." G and Daemon both replied grumpily.

* * *

~Men's changing room~

The boys managed to find the changing room for men's which was only beside the women's changing room. They are dressing up quietly until the heard two familiar voices at the other side.

"Wow yours is bigger Tsuna." A voice said which was obviously Elena. Now what the hell are they doing? I'm curious…..

Upon hearing Elena's voice, Daemon automatically pasted his ears on the wall. He too was curious.

"Really Elena yours is big too and it looks so soft." Tsuna replied. Giotto followed Daemon's and pasted his ears at the wall as well.

"Can I touch yours Tsuna?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Sure." Tsuna replied.

Daemon and Giotto are now having a major nosebleed but their ears are still pinned on the wall. The other guys are just blushing of what they heard. Lampo, who was still a kid, didn't get it and just shrugged it of and looked at the others curiously. That's what happens when you are in the middle of puberty. Perverts will never change….

"I will arrest you pineapple and idiot blond for being a pervert." Alaude said while bringing his handcuffs out. If you look closely, you can see a tiny pink color at Alaude's cheeks.

"Um…we better get out of here." G proposed.

"Yep I don't want to be beaten up. Hahahaha." Asari said

"For once I will agree with you…" Lampo replied.

"EXTREME! I agree with you!" Knuckle shouted. Can't he just speak normally instead of shouting?

"Fun…." Alaude said creepily and smirked slightly. Bloody hell! He smirked!

"Wai-wait Alaude we can explain-" Giotto said but was cut off.

"No explanation herbivores….I will bite you to death." Alaude said as he charged to attack Giotto and Daemon

"N-no! No! No! Wa-wait ahhhhh!"

* * *

~Women's changing room~

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Eh what was that?" Elena asked Tsuna.

"I don't know…but it sounded like Giotto or something." Tsuna said.

"Anyway Tsuna where did you bought your towel it's really soft when I touched it!" Elena commented.

"It's in Italy Elena!" Tsuna answered. Soooo….it's not….

* * *

~Hot spring~

"Ah….this is life! Hey you guys, are you alright over there?" Elena asked.

"Yeah baby! I wish I'm with you!" Daemon shouted.

"Oh how silly!" Elena laughed at the other side.

"KAWAFUNGA!" Asari said as he splashed at the hot water. "Hahaha that was fun! Beat that sempai!"

"I will Extremely not lose to you Asari!" Knuckle said as he leapt through the water. A big splash was heard over the water.

"It's so big that Lampo can swim!" Tsuna said.

"He is already swimming…" G replied as he watches Lampo swimming.

"Hehehehe…." Giotto laughed while scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Giotto I'm just under water if you look for me. I can't stand Daemon's cheesy fucking lines." G said as he went on his way.

"Hey guys there is a karaoke bar somewhere near our room. Want to sing?" Tsuna suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

~After one hour in the hot spring~

"Giotto we are leaving we are at the dressing room if you look for us." G said.

"Uh sure." Giotto replied.

"Bye Giotto see you later." Asari said as the rest leapt out of the water.

"Okay see you guys later." He replied.

"Tsuna I think I'm gonna dress up now." Elena said

"Sure Elena." Tsuna replied.

"Thanks again Tsuna!" Elena said as she got out of the water and headed to the changing room.

"Hey Tsuna are you still there?" Giotto asked at the other side.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Well I just want to ask you something." Giotto said.

"Well what is it?" Tsuan asked as she went near the wall that separates the other side of the hot spring.

"Um…have you ever felt that when that someone touches you feel like all nervous, your hands are all sweaty, your heart beats faster than normal and your hair feel like it's rising?" Giotto asked.

"Hm? Well yes I have felt that too." Tsuna replied.

"Really?" Giotto asked in amazement.

"Well yes." Tsuna said.

"Who?" Giotto asked once again.

"Uh Giotto I think I have to dress up now." Tsuna said as she stood up.

"O-okay." Giotto replied sadly.

"To the man that is my enemy in a position." Tsuna whispered so Giotto couldn't hear. Too bad Giotto heard it crystal clear. When Tsuna was gone he stood up and walked to the dressing room.

"So you too eh?" Giotto mumbled happily while looking at the ground.

* * *

~Karaoke bar~

Everyone was looking at them like they did something horrible. You know the feeling that when you're late to class or something, the whole class stares at you as if you did a massacre or murdered someone.

"Uh guys, is there something wrong?" Giotto asked since he noticed the smirking faces of his friends. He looked at Tsuna who also looked at confusedly.

"Since both of you are late…you two have to sing the first song." G suddenly popped out in their back which made the two flinch.

"And we also picked the song for you two!" Elena said happily.

"EH?" The two chorused.

"So just get the two microphones and sing!" G said as he pushed the two.

"What song?" Tsuna asked.

"SECRET!" Everyone said. The music started playing.

"Thi-this is-" Giotto said but was cut off when Tsuna started singing.

Tsuna: The number one princess in the world ~

Giotto: I know that you are the most wonderful princess in the world ~

Tsuna: Know how to treat me that way, okay? ~

Giotto: So I want you as my bride ~

Tsuna: First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Giotto: First off, by any chance, did you cut hair?

I hope you don't mind if I touch it a bit

Tsuna: Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself

clear?

Giotto: Second does new heels look good on you

Tsuna: Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words

Giotto: Third you don't need unnecessary chatter to add to your words

Tsuna: If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

Giotto: And look, since your right hand is empty, shall we hold hands

Tsuna: I'm not really saying anything selfish

Giotto: I know that the things you do are just to make you look tough

Tsuna: I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

Giotto: So don't worry, you're as adorable as always okay?

* * *

"Wow those two are good." Asari commented beside G.

"Yep and the song fits them…" G replied.

"By the way who chose the song? Elena and Daemon?" Lampo interrupted.

"No….it's Alaude…" G said.

"Eh?" Both Asari and Lampo commented.

* * *

Tsuna: The number one princess in the world

Giotto: The loveliest princess in the world

Tsuna: Realize that, hey, hey

Giotto: What is your request?...Got it

Tsuna: Keeping me waiting is out of the question

Giotto: I'm on my way, so don't feel lonesome

Tsuna: Who do you think I am?

Giotto: Just who do you think I am

I'm your knight and shining armor

Tsuna: Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!

Giotto: Say no more! If you'd like some pudding, it's in the fridge

Tsuna: Go get it immediately

Both: Check one, two…

Giotto: There's no point in grumbling or complaining

Tsuna: My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Giotto: That's all she ever does

Tsuna: Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

Giotto: Hm, Now which was that dress she wanted...?

Tsuna: Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

Giotto: Wh-what? A white horse? If you insist...

Tsuna: Come and take me away

Giotto: Take my hands and we'll ride the Merry-Go-Round

Tsuna: If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

Giotto: You'll have to be satisfied with this for now my Princess

Tsuna: I'm not really saying anything selfish

Giotto: I know that the things you do are just your way of acting tough

Tsuna: But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

Giotto: Oh? If you keep on saying that, I'll have to bop you a couple times

* * *

"Elena if we are the one who will sing that, I will make it real." Daemon said.

"How sweet Daemon. I would love to be your princess." Elena whispered.

* * *

Tsuna: My very own prince in the world

Giotto: I'm your prince and yours alone

Tsuna: Realize that, look, look

Giotto: It's a little out-of-character for me

Tsuna: Our hands are empty

Giotto: But it's not all that bad

Tsuna: Reticent and blunt prince

Giotto: You really are loved

Tsuna: Come one, why! Just notice it soon

Giotto: I do believe that someday you'll realize this

Tsuna: You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Giotto: I don't yet understand everything about you, and I don't think I ever will

* * *

"EXTREME! GO GIOTTO AND TSUNA!" Knuckle shouted.

"Lampo-sama thinks it's cool." Lampo said while smiling.

* * *

Tsuna: Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top

Giotto: A shortcake with a strawberry on top

Tsuna: Pudding made with well-selected eggs

Giotto: And delectable pudding made from premium eggs

Tsuna: Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it

Giotto: I put them in the fridge while you are asleep

Tsuna: Don't think that I'm a selfish girl

Giotto: With this I can breathe a sigh of relief

Tsuna: Even I will be able to do it if I try

Giotto: Yes, you can do whatever you put your mind to

Tsuna: You will regret this afterwards

Giotto: So I'm prepared

* * *

"Hn…you better sing that song properly herbivores." Alaude said as he ate his mochi.

* * *

Tsuna: It's natural! Even for me

Giotto I suppose it's natural, because you are...

Tsuna: The number one princess in the world

Giotto: You're my princess and mine alone

Tsuna: See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?

Giotto: I'm looking right at you, so don't you go anywhere

Tsuna: Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?

Giotto: Sometimes I'll hold you gently close to me

Tsuna: "It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away

Giotto: Of course, it's a little embarrassing, so I cover it up with, "Carefull you'll be struck!"

Tsuna: ...I think this person is dangerous though

Giotto: ...but perhaps it's me you're stricken by? (Mm hm, you love me)

Everyone was cheering for them, even the caretakers who were listening to them. Wow! Awesome dude!

"Thanks everyone." Tsuna said while blushing. Aww…how cute!

"Geez…thanks." Giotto said while also blushing and scratched his head.

"I think I'll be-" Tsuna said and was cut off when she tripped and almost fell. Good thing Giotto catched he right hand and grabbed her waist.

"Be careful and don't go anywhere away from me my princess." Giotto said coolly. He didn't want Tsuna to go away from him since now he knew what she truly feels.

"I won't…my prince." Tsuna said as she looked up only to see Giotto's eyes. She was blushing now and she wished that Giotto didn't saw her red face. Giotto noticed her face and leaned closer to her ears.

"Aishiteru…."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm gonna continue the host club thingy in the next chapter!


	9. Waffle

I don't own KHR!

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and you guys really love it. Hahaha! I think I take back continuing the host club thingy since you like the hot spring idea a lot.

* * *

AUTHOR

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as Giotto let go of her. She was kind of upset at the sudden lost of warmth.

"We'll talk later." Giotto said as he headed beside G and Asari. For now I think I have no comments for now.

"Okay next will be Elena and Daemon." Asari announced holding the microphone. Okay now I think I have now, you all know that classes start during the month of June right? So maybe I can only have one chapter a week than two but the good side is I'm not sure about it since it's only a big maybe.

"Alright!" Daemon and Elena shouted.

"Okay the song will be-" Asari announced but was cut off when G tapped his mouth with his hand.

"Shut it Asari, let the readers guess what the song is." G said.

"Okay!" Asari replied happily.

* * *

Elena: After showing me a dream where I dance all night,

The sound of the clock bell expels the magic.

A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,

So I leap down 3 steps at a time.

Daemon: You were trembling inside the horse-carriage.

Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball.

Elena: A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,

And then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you.

* * *

"Eh…this song is a sad one…." Tsuna replied sadly. The future battle with Giotto hit her when she heard the song. Why of all people, why does it have the person you love?

* * *

Daemon: In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,

With a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love.

Daemon: In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow.

Elena: Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,

as your eyes rest upon the clock.

Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,

I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat.

* * *

"Why of all people why her? Why Tsuna? I don't want to fight her…I want to see her smile." Giotto said in his mind. It's kind of heart breaking that they have to fight for a position which they wanted.

* * *

Daemon: I kiss your tears held in my hand,

As an impulse runs through your back in that instant.

Elena: Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you,

Although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell.

Daemon: a princess, who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,

Your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask.

Elena: Now your sighs penetrate my ears.

It all seems like a faraway dream.

Daemon: Through the stained glass,

The moonlight covered you with a veil.

* * *

"I…I don't want to kill him…." Tsuna said in her mind. The pain in her chest hurts so much that she wanted to burst in tears, but if she did that it would be awkward to see her crying.

* * *

Elena: Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,

Our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks.

Daemon: Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other.

If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game.

Elena: Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you.

I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats.

Daemon: Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot.

I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale.

* * *

"Wow that was amazing!" Asari exclaimed.

"Tch…not bad." G commented while lighting a cigarette.

"EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Good." Lampo yawned.

"That's really good Elena." Tsuna said sadly. "Um…excuse me." She said as she gets out of the room.

"Hime?"

"Tsuna….guys excuse me too." Giotto said as he followed where Tsuna had gone.

"Now what happened to them?" Elena asked but the guys only looked at her with curious looks.

"Nah leave them…lets just continue singing!" Lampo said.

"Fine…mine is…Listen to the Stereo." G said.

"Rock City Boy is mine!" Knuckle shouted.

"Ameato is mine!" Asari replied while laughing.

"Fiesta." Lampo said.

"God Knows." Elena said.

"One Night Star." Alaude popped out of nowhere.

"Well look who joined the fun." Daemon said teasingly but only received a glare from the said prefect.

"Whoever losses will pay ten bucks. What do you say?" G said

"Deal!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

~With Giotto and Tsuna~

"So here you are Tsuna." Giotto said as he found Tsuna curling like a ball over the benches.

"What are you going to tell me?" Tsuna said seriously. Even though you can't see her face the tone of her voice really sound like hell serious!

"I love you Tsuna…I really lo-" Giotto was cut off.

"Shut up don't continue whatever you are going to say…" Tsuna replied coldly.

"Tsuna…"

"Maybe you are only saying this…this crap because you wanted to take advantage of me don't you Giotto….?" Tsuna said. She never wished to fall in love with him that's what her mind say but her heart….it says the exact opposite.

"No…Tsuna I-"

"Well if that's what you are planning too bad I'm not like any girls that will fall for you! I'm not stupid to fall in love with a guy like you. Me fall in love with you? I mean me?" Tsuna said as she let out a fake chuckle.

"I fall in love with you the first time I saw you…" Giotto replied. He was angry as hell! How can she say that?

"That's just sick. Giotto I am your enemy and I will be the one to kill y-"

"Fine then kill me! I don't care who the killer would be as long as it's you! If that's what will make you happy fine stab me, shoot me, strangle me, I don't care! I just want to see you smile truly!" Giotto shouted. He managed to see Tsuna flinch a little and started shaking a little.

"Fine, you are not even fit to be the boss, you don't have any resolve!" Tsuna shouted while sitting properly, but her bangs was covering her cute face and her voice cracked a little.

"Tsuna have you been…..crying?" Giotto asked worriedly. He sat beside Tsuna but before he could touch Tsuna, his hands were slapped away.

"D-don't touch me!" She shouted. She was about to yell when Giotto suddenly hugged her.

"In your case don't hold back the tears, just cry it all out and let yourself be sad…" Giotto said silently.

Giotto's words echoed through her mind. Her heart was beating fast and she knew that her face was all red by now. She wanted to hold on the tears for a little longer but she gave in and started crying. Giotto's shirt was wet by now but he didn't care as long as it's Tsuna. He hugged her tighter.

"Gi-Giotto…I'm s-so sorry….hic….I-I" She said while crying.

"Shhh…it's alright now" Giotto comforted her

"N-no Giotto I'm so sorry…hic….I don't want to ki-" Tsuna said as she looked up but was stopped when…when Giotto's lips pressed down onto hers softly. It was a short one but she felt the warm and love from it.

"Shhh…its okay I'm not waiting for your answer right now…I can wait until you are ready." Giotto said as she cupped Tsuna's face and kissed her forehead. Tsuna rested her head on Giotto's shoulder and returned the hug.

_For now I don't want to think that we are rivals. I only wanted to stay like this with Giotto forever. I want to forget being a princess for the mean time. I would run away if that's what it takes to be with him forever…._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey G, pay us! You lose the deal!"


	10. Pancake

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Target 10- Pancake

AUTHOR

AWKWARD SITUATION

"Neh Giotto…" Tsuna started. She was going to ask Giotto about a question that is quite embarrassing.

"Hm?" Giotto replied as he took a sip from the coffee that he was drinking.

"W-what if we…have a child….?" Tsuna continued. The question was really bad because the moment the question passed through Giotto's ears he almost choked on his coffee.

"*cough*…What?" He asked while coughing.

"I just saw it from the television last night." Tsuna replied.

"T-Tsuna do you know how children's are made?" Giotto asked while blushing.

"No…How are we made anyway?" Tsuna asked. How naïve and innocent can she be?

"Forget it…What's with the sudden question?" Giotto replied.

"Nothing I'm just curious…" Tsuna replied.

"Stupid T.V. programs." Giotto mumbled so that Tsuna can't hear. "B-but if we did have a child I want it to be cute like you." Giotto suddenly said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked cutely. "What gender?" Seriously?

"A-a girl?" Giotto answered while covering his face that already turned crimson red. This is really getting awkward! Tsuna only smiled at him sweetly.

(What on earth am I typing?)

"D-Do you want to do it now….?" Giotto asked.

"Eh? How?" Tsuna asked oh so innocently. I-I'm almost going to past out…

Giotto leaned closer and captured her lips. Tsuna was shocked so she gritted her teeth refusing Giotto to enter. The blond was disappointed at the sudden action of brunette so he has no choice but to bit Tsuna's lower lip. She gasped causing her to open her mouth and let Giotto enter. He pushed Tsuna on the nearby sofa and…and went on top of her. He doesn't want to squash Tsuna so he supported himself with his arms. As he cut off the kiss Tsuna was already panting for air and blushing.

"G-Giotto stop…" Tsuna said. Giotto just realized what he was doing and he immediately got off above Tsuna.

"S-Sorry I…just can't control it…" He replied.

"It's okay." Tsuna said as she hugged Giotto. Giotto returned the hug and rested his head at her shoulder.

S-Smut! Hahahaha! *laughing nervously*

THE NEXT DAY

"Tsuna you're hot what happened to you?" Giotto asked as he touched his lover's forehead. (Lover?)

"I-I don't *cough* know." She replied weakly and she's having a sore throat. Giotto was like a worry wart because Tsuna was already panting and huffing like hell.

"Just wait here, I will call the others. They now better what to do in situation like this." Giotto said as he exited the room but not before he left Tsuna a kiss.

"Maybe he's now happy that he can kiss me anytime he wants." Tsuna said while her eyes twitched.

PLEASE REVIEW

If you want me to continue the smut part just review and I will (of course) continue Tsuna being sick hehehehehe! By the way NO ONE IS GOING TO BITE ME TO DEATH! (Scared)

I love you reviewers!

Ciao


	11. Cinnamon

I don't own KHR!

To be honest the awkward situation part is not really part of the story because it just popped out of my mind! I didn't continue it because I thought my cousin was reading it and it won't be too long before she bails me out to my mom! But I happened to learn that she doesn't have time to read because of classes. Phew…anyway all of those who commented about continuing the smut part well maybe in the next chapters or something, I'm going to continue it after I got a supply of tissues and other things just to prevent blood lost! If passed out from writing, Thanatos would take my place in case.

* * *

Target 11- Cinnamon

AUTHOR

"What the fuck do you want Giotto!" G shouted at the other end of the phone.

"Um…G relax okay I just want to ask hel-" Giotto started but was cut off.

"I'm doing my home work and- HEY ASARI YOU'RE CHEATING! DON'T FUCKING USE ALISA'S SPECIAL ABILITY OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!" G shouted. Giotto was hearing sounds of battle at the other end and his eyes were twitching. Who was doing their homework again?"

"Hahaha! Relax G I'm not cheating it's just that it's too easy to defeat Jin that's all!" Asari's voice can be heard at the background. Heck, even his stupid laugh can be heard.

"Now who the hell is JIN and ALISA?" Now its Giotto's turn to shout.

"Tekken characters why? Anyway what do you need again?" G asked while grunting.

"I said I need help with Tsuna." Giotto replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What the hell happened to her?" G asked while panicking. Who wouldn't panic if your precious princess is hurt?

"Well…she has a high fever and I don't know what to do with her." Giotto answered. "Actually I was planning to call 'him' to come and-" He was cut off.

"Giotto don't…don't call that sick dirty old man. For heaven's sake do you want Hime to be molested?" G shouted.

"Of course I don't want my princess to be m-molested." Giotto said while quite stuttering. I think he just thought what happened yesterday…you know.

"Good. Just wait for us there and whatever happens…Don't. Call. Him. Or else I'm going to slaughter you!" G said as he shut off his phone.

"Right." Giotto said to himself. He went to Tsuna's room to see what her condition was and she was still sleeping. Giotto sat down beside Tsuna's sleeping figure and he can't help but stare at his highness. Her chocolate brown hair was quite covering her beautiful face and her lips were slightly apart.

Woah Giotto control yourself for now! I'm going to do the lemons maybe on the next chapter so try to hold it in dude! Just chill okay?

"Okay for now I can still manage to control it but it takes a lot of power to restrain myself and you know that Hades!" Giotto cursed mentally. "Why does she have to be this cute…?" He muttered.

"*cough*…G-Giotto." Tsuna said as she tried to sit but she was having a hard time doing it because she was dizzy and all.

"Hey Tsuna don't push yourself." Giotto said as he tried to push Tsuna gently back to her last position. "Do you need something?" He asked worriedly.

"Um…water." She replied weakly while coughing. Oh the feeling of being sick…I can't watch T.V. programs because my eyes became watery and I don't have any appetite to eat.

"Fine but stay here and wait for me okay?" He said while giving Tsuna a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you." He continued.

"Giotto…" Tsuna replied while giving a cute pout.

"Okay, okay fine." Giotto said as he chuckled at her cuteness.

"Hey Giotto." Giotto was about to exit the room when Tsuna called out his name.

"Hm?" He replied while turning around to look at her adorableness.

"I-I…l-love you…t-too…" She said while blushing. Heck, she was as red as G's hair! Giotto smirked at her while heading down. "Stupid Giotto…"

* * *

AFTER A MINUTE (I'm not sure how long will it take a Giotto to get a glass of water.)

"Here you go your highness." Giotto said while giving Tsuna the glass of water. She drank it with one shot. Imagine Giotto and his bangs were hair clipped and he was wearing glasses reading a book because that's what he looks right now.

"What are you reading?" Tsuna asked cutely.

"Oh this? Well…The Heroes of Olympus: The Son Of Neptune." Giotto answered while brushing her cheeks.

"Aren't those types of books that G uses to read?" She asked.

"Yeah he really liked mythology a lot. Oh well, the story is pretty good actually." He replied. Actually I really loved mythology and I can't wait for the third book, The Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena.

"I'm going to sleep…" Tsuna replied while turning her back at Giotto. Giotto frowned and his eyebrows were twitching. He felt like he was just ignored suddenly and he hated that feeling. Giotto placed the book on the nearby table and went beside Tsuna.

"Hey what's the problem my angel?" Giotto asked as he hugged Tsuna's waist and buried his head on her chest. Is angel the pet name of Giotto for Tsuna? Nah, maybe it is.

"There is no problem at all it's just that…..about yesterday…" She replied as she felt that her heartbeat was faster than normal again.

"You're still thinking about it weren't you?" Giotto said as he went face to face with Tsuna and he saw a beautiful red crimson shade all over Tsuna's face. He smirked at the sight. Who would ever think that the ninth's bratty grand daughter whom he just met a few months ago would actually be his lover?

"Just let me sleep will you….?" Tsuna replied as she buried her face on Giotto's golden locks. Anyway can somebody or someone tell what the hell the meaning of golden locks is! Are those the spiky parts or whatever?

Giotto felt that he was beginning to drown from his sleepiness and just decided to let it beat him. He slowly closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was Tsuna's peaceful sleeping face…

"Hey idiot wake up." A voice said. Giotto was pretty sure that he just a heard a voice of a child. He didn't bother waking up, besides who would follow a kid's command. "I said wake up!" The child shouted as he kicked Giotto on the face.

"Ouch! Who the fuck are you?" Giotto said as he stood up after falling out of the bed and landing on his face. He looked at his surrounding and saw that Tsuna was nowhere to be found, but he was more surprised that the kid who just kicked him out of the bed looks exactly like…him? Same spiky unruly hair and bored facial expression.

"I can't tell you who am I for now besides you will meet me somewhere…in the future." The kid said as he brushed his brown spiky hair and his chocolate orbs glowed turning orange then back to brown.

"Where is Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"If you have not noticed yet you're in a dream." The unknown child said. "But anyway I'm here to tell you something." He continued.

"Tell me something?" Giotto asked. First of all he was questioning himself why the hell is he still listening to this kid whom he never even met in his life! "What is it?" He continued.

"Make her yours." The kid answered while smirking.

"Make who mine?" Giotto said while raising an eyebrow.

"That Tsuna you're talking about. Make her yours and never let her go." He replied.

"Wait you are still a kid how did you know about those things?" Of course Giotto can't believe that the kid knows about…..well those kinds of stuffs. "Of course I'll make her mine!" He continued.

"Good…because it's not like she can be with you forever…" A sadden expression took over the kids face.

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you I might create a time paradox. Figure it yourself." He replied. "Bye."

"W-wait!" Giotto said but when the kid snapped his fingers…

_Ring!_

"W-what the…?" Giotto woke up and Tsuna was still beside him. "Oh it must be G and Asari. What the hell took them long to come here?" He said as he hurried down to reach the door or else G might just bust the door down with almighty glory.

"Giotto here is the medicine." G said as Giotto opened the door.

"We managed to get it from Dr. Shamal though he really wanted to personally heal Tsuna." Asari said while giving his grin.

"That stupid sick old man son of a bit-" G said but was stopped when Giotto clamped his mouth with his hand.

"G that's too much. Why don't you guys come in?" Giotto said as he went inside and the two followed him.

"Where is Tsuna?" Asari asked suddenly.

"She is sleeping." Giotto answered.

"Anything happened yet?" G asked. Giotto felt that his hair went up and a shiver was sent down from his spine.

"W-what…?" Giotto replied while turning his head like a robot and looked at G. Is he blushing?

"I said if anything happened to Hime like vomiting." G said while looking at his friend curiously.

"N-no…N-nothing at all. Hahaha!" He laughed nervously while scratching his head. G and Asari only looked at each other.

"By the way it also has its side effect." G said while handing Giotto the medicine.

"What is the side effect?" The blond asked.

"Dunno he forgot to tell us." G answered while lighting his cigarette.

"Eh?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Who the hell is the kid? I'm curious too but like I said just figure out who he was. Wait for the lemons on the next chapter. Yes my name is HADES!

Side effects….?


	12. Strawberry

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Target 12- Strawberry

AUTHOR

"Wake up Giotto-sama~" A cute voice cried as she tried to wake up her so called master by licking her master's face, cheeks and lips. Licking? That's just disgusting even I won't do that except for biting my fingers when I tried writing lemons…

"Hey good morning…Tsuna?" Giotto was enjoying what Tsuna was doing but his eyes shot open when he saw what happen to his lover.

Were those real cat ears sticking on top of her head and a tail that keep swaging back and forth? Tsuna was wearing a really huge T-shirt for her size and just that. She was on top of Giotto and the shirt was almost falling down and her panty was sh-shown because of her tail that kept on moving non-stop! Giotto was blushing madly at the precious sight.

* * *

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;

without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.

My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,

leaving behind some powder on your hand.

* * *

"What's wrong Giotto-sama?" Tsuna asked while tilting her head causing to let the shirt fall on her side and have a view of her smooth shoulder. It was mouth watering if you ask Giotto and he already wanted to devour the innocent kitten in front of him.

"No…nothing at all." Giotto said as went to a sitting position. Control, that's what he keeps saying on his mind right now. He wanted to kiss Tsuna and fuck her senseless but not now, not in this place and situation. "I think I better take a bath now and get ready for school." He said as he stood up from the bed and trying to keep his blush. Giotto headed to the bathroom as fast as possibly he could.

AFTER TAKING A DAMN BATH

"Master are you leaving me?" Tsuna said as her ears dropped down and her tail stopped moving. Just to remind you folks that the cat and master-calling thingy was the side effect that G was talking about on the last chapter.

* * *

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,

moving from our lips to our tongues,

what we're doing do might be unforgivable,

and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

* * *

"Unfortunately yes I have to and if I don't Alaude would kill me!" Giotto said as he buttoned on his uniform. He really didn't want to leave her alone and the Alaude-would-kill-me is just a stupid excuse. He doesn't want to do something that he will regret later on and made Tsuna hate him. Giotto just do it besides no one will stop you.

"O-okay I understand master…" Tsuna said as she stood up and headed for the door. Giotto bit his lower lips. He didn't want to make Tsuna sad or something. "Kyah!" Tsuna squealed as she was tossed back on the bed roughly. She saw Giotto unbuttoning his uniform, showing his well toned chest and his bangs were covering his eyes. Giotto went on top of Tsuna and pinned Tsuna's both wrists.

"Sorry Tsuna but…I can't control it any longer." Giotto said as he kissed Tsuna on the lips and forced his tongue and conquered the cavern. "It tastes like strawberry. What have you been eating?" Giotto asked as he broke the kiss. Tsuna was panting like a dog and she was blushing. Giotto's hand held both of Tsuna's wrist and pinned it above her head and the other hand trailed inside her clothes. When his hand reached its destination he took her breasts out of the bra and massaged the nipples that turned hard on his touch.

* * *

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

* * *

"Ahhh~…" Tsuna moaned but Giotto took her again on a wet kiss leaving the sounds that she was making invisible to hear. Giotto couldn't take it and ripped the T-shirt into two instead of simply removing it. He also disposed that stupid bra that was on his way.

"My, my we only have started but you already look so wet Tsuna." Giotto commented as the saliva trail fell onto Tsuna's bare chest. He looked at her nipples, at first he was licking it then he went to sucking it and he was flicking the other one.

"G-Giotto…not fair." Tsuna said as she suddenly pushed Giotto on the bed that caused him landing on his back. She completely took off Giotto's uniform and started unzipping his pants that only left his boxers. Tsuna touched Giotto's lower region which made him flinch.

* * *

It might be necessary for you to tied me up;

if you love me, then show me some fidelity.

I can't help but like "weird" things,

so let's just go as far as we can go.

* * *

"T-Tsuna stop teasing." Giotto moaned when Tsuna took off his boxers and got a hold of his weeping length. She rubbed it slowly with her hand then the speed became faster. Of all women that Giotto have sex with Tsuna was the only one that brought him to the place you called heaven giving him pleasure. "I-I'm coming." Giotto said as he felt that he was about to climax and pre-cum leaked out on the tip of his length. Tsuna licked the tip playfully which made Giotto moan. Oh how she love to hear him moan and plead to her to stop. She took the thing into her mouth and wet it with her saliva pretty good. Giotto managed to sit and push Tsuna's head to fully swallow the whole thing.

"It's so big that I can't swallow it full." She frowned but was stop when Giotto cupped her face and kissed her. They were still kissing even when Giotto pushed Tsuna on the bed.

"My turn to have fun and get revenge." Giotto said as he removed Tsuna's panty and rubbed her pussy.

* * *

With a heart that has gone astray,

we will melt so easily,

that there's no free time for us

even to feel each other's tenderness.

* * *

"Ngh…ahhh…" Tsuna moaned as Giotto touched a good spot. While Tsuna was distracted Giotto made hickeys on Tsuna's neck and kissing the other nipple that he was playing with awhile ago. Tsuna had already cummed on Giotto's hand and left her panting.

"I always knew that you are feisty but I never knew that you could be this sweet." Giotto said as he licked the white thing on his hand away. "Tsuna are you ready I'm going to insert it." Giotto said.

"W-would it hurt?" Tsuna asked hopefully that it was not that painful.

* * *

What has been repeating is not our dream,

but the unmistakably realistic "we."

I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,

but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

* * *

"At first it will but when you already get use to it you will feel the pleasure." Giotto said while smirking.

"AHHH!" Tsuna shouted as Giotto went inside her. She felt like she was splitting into two because of the pain. "Y-you can move now." She replied as she was getting used to it. Giotto grabbed her waist and began thrusting slowly since she was still a virgin. Every thrust she would scream out Giotto's name as she felt the pleasure.

"Ngh…ah…Ahhh!"

* * *

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,

and end up crying in tears.

You whispered "It's okay" to me,

but were you also crying?

* * *

"Oh did I hit it?" Giotto asked as he tried to hit that spot again which made Tsuna shout in pleasure. Tsuna cummed which made it easier for Giotto to thrust faster. Giotto kissed her forehead and lips to soothe the pain which she returned willingly.

"Ah~" Giotto moaned as he felt that he climaxed inside of Tsuna. But still it didn't stop that from continuing. Meanwhile Tsuna felt that her legs were already numb and her back was already aching. Giotto got out of her and lied beside her also panting and both of them were sweating like hell.

"You are mine and only mine you will always belong to me." Giotto whispered at her ears which made her smile. "I love you."

* * *

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

* * *

"Ti amo."

Giotto remembered as he watch Tsuna sleep peacefully beside him.

"_It's not like she can be with you forever"_

* * *

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

that even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

* * *

PLEASE R-REVIEW!

Hades: *thumbs up* T-that's all for now he..hehe.*faints from blood lost*

Thanatos: HADES! ...*sigh* You suck at writing lemons. Kids.

THANATOS

Hades really want to thank you guys from reviewing though he fainted blah blah blah!

R3iga1004 - Hades wanted to say that "Why do you always make me like your reviews? Anyway nice guessing at the son part!"

Yuki-shi-chan - "I don't know if you will like the side effects but please do!"

Sunset Ninja - "Yup maybe but I have more plans ahead of for this story so yeah I like your short review."

XFranLover666X94 - "Cool comment! I like the badass part trust me!"

Inoko-chi - "Really its adorable? Thanks."

Walag Jrose-san - "Please don't let your Hibari-san bite me to death because Thanatos is the God of death."

KawaiiTuna - "You liked the song! Well I'm just spacing out while typing it. By the way when will you continue the Amber and Sapphire? I love it!"

Soul Vrazy - "Cute comments

Wow- "Arigatou Gozaimasu"

xXxDeMoNaNgElxXx- "Phew what a long name. Thanks for the funny comments."


	13. Vanilla

I don't own KHR!

Hades: Hmm…I have read all of your reviews and all of it was pretty funny… By the way I have joined my school's V.A.C. (Visual Arts Club) and E.L.C (English Literary Club) so I don't think I will have more time writing fan fictions. Damn it the school teacher harbored my drawing and they never returned it! That means…I will be lazy as ever! Hahahahaha! For some guys whom I misspelled your name I'm so sorry!

* * *

Target 13- Vanilla

AUTHOR

Ahhh…A nice sunny Monday morning woke up everyone because of the sun rise! Everyone woke up early and starter doing their job. You can hear the chirping of the birds that sounds like a-

"GIOTTO COME BACK HERE!" A handsome guy who is wearing a fedora shouted as he chased a piece of blond who is only wearing unbuttoned pants with no shirt on top. By the way did I ever mention that our beloved tutor is not an infant but the handsome cool dude? Guess I forgot…

"Hell no!" The blond shouted as a bullet missed an inch of his face. Want to know what happened?

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE

"G…Giotto…I can't breathe." A brunette girl said as Giotto ended the kiss and both looked at each others eyes with passion.

"Tsuna…then don't." Giotto said as he kissed his beloved princess senseless like a hungry wolf trying to devour an innocent rabbit. "Want another round later?" He asked as he stopped.

"No my body still aches and…hmm!" Tsuna replied as Giotto marked her neck with hickeys. Does even making hickeys around your 'friend' hurts like hell? Nah I don't think so.

"Please?" Giotto said while stopping the kiss and breathing hot air puffs on Tsuna's ear.

"No." She answered firmly. There's no way in hell she would do it since it fucking hurts. By the way Tsuna got that over sized shirt or whatever you want to call it, well that's what she always use in sleeping because it makes her comfortable. But hey she is not wearing it since she put on some clothes.

"Pretty pleeeeeeeeeease~" Giotto said as he gave those tempting puppy dog eyes. Come on Giotto don't give us that crap!

"Yes." Her answer shot her and she quickly replaced it. "No! I m-mean n-no!" She shouted while blushing beat red.

"So…" Giotto grinned ear to ear. "Where do you want to do it? In the sofa, the bathtub is a nice place too or back to the bed?" He said while grabbing Tsuna's….where do you want Giotto to hold her, hips, waist or ass?

"Kyah!" Tsuna squeaked as Giotto carried her bridal-style.

"Perhaps you like the bathtub idea?" Giotto teased making Tsuna even more red as blood. "That's fine besides I want to see you wet and nude Tsuna~" Oh gods I think I'm gonna pass for now. Not literally pass…I think I will drink blood since I'm having a withdrawal.

"Put me down Giotto." Tsuna commanded and kept on struggling. Giotto placed her on the nearby sofa softly. She sighed because at last Giotto stopped teasing. Wrong.

"I guess the sofa will do fine." Giotto smirked as he takes off his T-shirt and unbuttoned his pants with out taking it off and went on top of Tsuna.

_Ding Dong! _ The door bell ranged.

"Okay now who the hell is it this time?" Giotto frowned because someone disturbed his love session with Tsuna. "Stay here and wait for me." He continued while giving a peck on Tsuna's plum lips.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _

"Coming!" Giotto shouted as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Yo!" A tall handsome guy wearing a fedora greeted him with his usual green pet chameleon seated on top of his fedora.

"R-Reborn…?" Giotto paled upon saying the name with his own mouth. This is bad, literally dangerously bad…

"So what you won't let me in and let me just stand here the whole day?" Reborn said. If that's what it will take for Reborn not to know what they did yesterday he would definitely agree.

"Oh um come in." Giotto said.

"By the way why are you half naked?" Reborn asked as he went inside the house. "Get some clothes will you, there's a girl in here." He continued. "Speaking of girl where is Tsuna?"

"Uh…sitting in the sofa…right." Giotto said while laughing nervously. Reborn narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"REBORN!" Tsuna popped out of nowhere and threw herself on the hitman's arms who catched her and did the same. "I missed you so much!" Tsuna continued.

"Me too." Reborn said as he let go of her. Meanwhile let's go back with Giotto who was now fuming in anger and jealousy. "What are these?" Reborn asked as he saw red marks on Tsuna's neck.

"Um nothing." Tsuna answered nervously. You are definitely bad at lying Tsuna.

_BANG!_

"What the hell did you do to her?" Reborn asked dangerously but I have to admit his voice is freaking hot! The bullet missed Giotto's hair by half inch.

"Hm? Isn't it obvious?" Giotto replied as he pulled Tsuna close to his chest. "She's taken…by me." Picking a fight with the best hitman in the world is not a good idea.

_BANG! BANG!_

Giotto quickly ran out of the door as Reborn chased him while shooting him. Reborn is pissed of and he will make Giotto eat bullets and put holes on his body. No he's not jealous or something, Reborn only cared for Tsuna like a father should.

"GIOTTO COME BACK HERE!"

"Hell no!"

* * *

G

It was a sunny morning and I have a dream about Lavina again. Oh well you can't stop thinking of your first love if you really loved her. I went outside to get the mail or newspaper when I heard two voices shouting like hell that will make everyone in the neighborhood wake up.

"GIOTTO COME BACK HERE!" Wait that voice really sound so freaking familiar. Giotto, what did that idiot do again this time?

"Hell no!" Giotto answered and he was panting. I get it Giotto was running away from…Reborn? Since when did he come back from Italy?

As I opened the gate to get the mail all I saw was a half naked piece of blond with unbuttoned pants. Seriously running around the town only wearing those kinds of clothes? Girls will swoon around him and attack him like hungry predators.

"Oh hi G." Giotto greeted me and I only looked at him like he was an idiot. Wait scratch that he is an idiot. "I'm fine!" He continued and smiled at me as he passed through me with a scary hitman chasing him from behind screaming bloody murder.

I got to know what happened this time.

* * *

ASARI

Oh hi guys good morning to you too. Hahahaha! This morning my dad called me and said that my little brother Takeshi is starting to learn how to walk and talk and dad was really happy. The last time I said that he looks like a carbon copy of me when I was his age. When I opened the door to exercise I saw Giotto running half naked and Reborn was chasing him while shooting him bullets. I think they are playing tag again like they did last time and Giotto was only wearing boxers! Hahaha!

"Oi flute freak!" G called me. What do you know he also joined the game! "Let's follow them!" He shouted.

"Okay!" I said as I ran out of the house and shut the door. I think G and I will be the it because we are running after Giotto and Reborn!

* * *

KNUCKLE

EXTREME good morning to you guys! I'm extremely running around the town since 4:00 am and I will not stop till I drop! My mom called me this morning and said that she and dad 'mated out' again. She also mentioned that my brother who is only two years old is already active and shouting Extreme too!

As I run I saw Giotto running like hell fast. I really have to force him to join my boxing club! Woah Reborn was also running behind him and Asari and G too. Hey not fair I will also show them that the boxing club leader will not lose when it comes to running!

"What the hell are you doing here turf top?" Octopus head shouted.

"I will not lose to the Extreme!" I shouted.

* * *

GIOTTO

Oh gods why did I ever said that? Now I regret it, but hey having a point with Tsuna is not one of the things that I regret! I really want to have a round with her again and I swear it. By now I was cornered by Reborn in the shrine. When did I get here? I saw three figures running behind him and…it's G, Asari and Knuckle? Oh yeah right I passed through their house awhile ago.

"Explain." Reborn said with a firm voice. The rest of looked at me and they were also asking for an explanation too I guess. It was freaking cold not to mention running around town only wearing pants.

"Okay."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Ice Cream

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Dear Lorraine,

Thanks for being a friend to me and to our other classmates too. Thank you for being like a sister that comforts and care to us. I know that you can't read this anymore or even see this anymore since you are not visiting ! Hahaha! You talked to me during the first day of class and I really enjoyed it. I may not see you ever again in this time and world but I hope we can see each other again someday in the right time. Many cried especially our classmates when we saw your body and I only cried when we already sang the song 'Farewell'. I tried to hold but the tears just kept on cascading down. I know that you are in a place where there is no pain, suffering, hunger and sadness. Maybe, just maybe in the other parallel words you are still laughing with us and you won't have to leave our side again. Again, farewell to you my friend, I will forever cherish the moments that we have spent together.

A friend of yours,

Micah

* * *

Target 14- Ice cream

AUTHOR

"And?" G asked Giotto, who was now sitting on the ground hugging his own bare chest. After two hours of explaining things, Giotto was still half naked and they didn't even move an inch from their spot.

"What do you mean by and?" Giotto shouted. "What do you want me to say? Describe every single detail how I just have sex with Tsuna yesterday?" Oh geez no thanks dude!

"By the way how did the side effect go?" Asari asked while scratching his cheeks with a finger.

"Good. Actually it just adds the excitement." Giotto replied. "G called me the day before and said that pleasure was the cure so I gave it to her."

"Fuck you Giotto! What I mean by pleasure is to give her candies or whatever not slam her!" G shouted as Knuckle try to hold him.

"Giotto, Alaude will really kill you if he founds out." Knuckle said.

"No Alaude won't reach him." Reborn replied. "Because I will be the first one to send this son of a bitch back to hell." Wow he talks like Dean Winchester in the series Supernatural.

"Reborn quit it will you, besides we already did it and there's nothing you can do because it already happened." Giotto said.

* * *

GOING BACK WITH TSUNA

"It has been two hours since Reborn and Giotto left." Tsuna said as she turned on the T.V. to watch things that are appropriate.

SLAM!

"TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNA!" Giotto shouted as he lounged himself to hug his cute little rabbit, I mean lover. Yeah lover.

"Not today you little asshole." Reborn said as he pulled Giotto's hair making him stop his actions.

"Reborn let go of me! Tsuna!" Giotto shouted as he tried to break free but can't.

"R-reborn let go of him." Tsuna said worriedly. Reborn huffed and let go of Giotto, who in return hugged Tsuna with his almighty glory. "So…Giotto you already told them?" She asked as she breaks through Giotto's hug.

"Um Hime he already told us what you um." G said uncomfortably.

"What you did guys." Asari finished the sentence while sighing after.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hime I'm going to leave." G said as he put on his shoes and stood up to open the door.

"Yeah I also really need to go now." Knuckle said as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry can't stay longer, need to guard the house." Asari said as he showed his perfect set of teeth and hell it was sparkling, much to G's annoyance. Speaking of G, he leaned closer to Giotto.

"I really hope you used a condom." G whispered on Giotto's ear and with this he flushed into bazillion folds of crimson red.

"BYE!" The three chorused before they left.

"So…What did G told you?" Tsuna asked she tilted her head, I hate to say this but…she tilted her head cutely.

"Nothing." Giotto said and his voice quite cracked.

"Oh I think I know what G had told him." Reborn said as he pulled his fedora down and smirked.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked with a hint of irritation on her voice.

"Secret." The two chorused.

"Hmph!" She grunted. "By the way Reborn are you going to stay?" She asked suddenly. Giotto prayed that Reborn won't stay.

"I won't, Lal and Colonello will come and visit me today so I can't." Reborn said as he gazed up on Giotto. "Just use protection." He continued and headed for the door. "Bye."

"Wait, what do you mean by protection?" She asked again with a frown on her face.

"Come here." Giotto said as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. "Bye Reborn." He said and that Reborn bid them goodbye.

"What does he mean by protection?" She asked Giotto.

"Nothing."

"Please tell me!" She begged.

"NO."

"Just a little information about it." She begged again.

"No." Giotto answered firmly.

"Pl-Hmph!" Tsuna was cut off when a pair of lips stole a French kiss from her. She blushed into a deep beat blood red. "Giotto." She said when Giotto cut the kiss.

"Give me a round." Giotto said a she carried Tsuna bridal-style. Yeah baby. Giotto gave her a long kiss, not so long or else they will die from lack of oxygen, while removing her clothes aside from the panty. Giotto unbuckled his belt and tied it on Tsuna's wrist which totally freaked her out.

"G-Giotto what are you doing?" Tsuna asked with a panic voice.

"Punishing you." Giotto said as he tied Tsuna's wrist on the bed post and hell it was tight so she ain't moving.

"For what?" She shouted.

"For asking a bunch of questions." He answered calmly.

"Hey they aren't a bunch, I only asked two questions that you guys didn't ans-"She was cut off when she felt Giotto making hickeys on her neck and he was massaging her nipples.

"You still asked." Giotto said before he licked her nipple and sucks on it and played with the other one with his fingers which made her moan. "Were still going have round 2."

"What?" She shouted as she moved her wrist to free herself but failed to. Giotto only chuckled as if he was a sadist like their tutor.

"I tapped on that so you won't escape me." Giotto said as she gave her butterfly kisses on the chest which made her all tomato. "Just give up."

"G-Giotto…" Tsuna said as she kissed back gingerly. Giotto smirked and removed her panty.

"Spread you legs." He said. Tsuna obeyed and did what her lover told her to do. "The other girls that I have fucked before have pubic hair but you don't have any. Maybe it is in the Vongola genes since I also don't have." Trust me I don't know what the fuck is happening to me and why did I ever wrote this. Just ignore this crap part

"I-I guess s-so." Tsuna said as she saw Giotto lower his head and began licking her…which made her cum.

"Why so fast? You already look so delicious." Giotto said as he licked out cum out of her vagina and licked out a good spot.

"Ahhh…" Tsuna shouted as she felt a finger inside her hole and Giotto just kept on thrusting his finger inside. "G-Giotto it hurts."

"Shhh." Giotto said as he kissed her forehead to soothe the pain. He inserted another finger inside and inserted more speed in thrusting as he suck on the other nipple that he was playing with his fingers awhile ago.

"Mmm…ahhh." Tsuna moaned loudly and clenched her fists which made her knuckles pretty white. She really wanted to cover her face with her hands but can't since her hands were all tie up on the bed post.

"Tsuna I'm going to insert it so are you prepared?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded as he saw Giotto removing his pants and boxer shorts.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna shouted as Giotto's dick fills her in. She was panting and huffing and she was all hot and sweaty. "Y-you c-can move now." She said. The problem is Giotto was still not moving. "Move now."

"Beg for it." Giotto said and smirked before kissing her into a deep kiss.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hades: The letter is for my friend who died on June 30, 2012 because of dengue stage 4, which affected her lungs kidney and especially the heart and she was only 13 years-old… By the way sorry for updating too long it's just that we have a test today and yesterday so I have to review for the whole test sorry.


	15. Pudding

I don't own KHR!

Er…yeah, sorry about updating too long hahahahaahahaha! It's just that I got myself busted so they placed a program on my laptop called "K9 Web Protection" and pretty much it banned me from visiting . But of course it got problems too like I can't visit the sites like Facebook and Mangafox and hell it sucks so they have to uninstall it. I won't be writing lemons from now own because I felt guilty doing it so yeah…but don't worry I won't delete the rest.

Ciao!

* * *

Chapter 15-Pudding

"Hey guys you are invited." G said as he approached Tsuna and Giotto who were holding hands and it seems like Tsuna is having a hard time to struggle out of Giotto's iron grip!

"LET GO OF MY HAND!" Tsuna shouted as she holds on a post with a hand and tried to pull her hand out. Too bad for her, the more she struggles the more it gets tighter.

"Tsuna come on I'm so sorry." Giotto said as he pleaded for her to stop! "Hi G, Asari, good morning guys!" Giotto said as he gave them a smile that means 'guys help me out with my princess' or something like that. G and Asari sighed and gave him a look that says 'no way dude! She is one hell of a cannibal princess!'

"Um…Tsuna you might want to calm down?" Asari said as he gave a nervous laugh and tried to pull her hand out of the poor post which she dug her nails in.

"No! I don't wanna!" She shouted and hugged the post with her legs! Giotto sighed and let go of her hand and hugged her waist while she was still hugging the post.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday for going rough on you." Giotto said as he buried his head on Tsuna's back. Tsuna let out a big fat sigh and at last, at last she let go of the post!

"Whatever." She said as she removed Giotto's hand off her waist. "We are going to be late for class and Alaude will kick our ass." She said with a frown. "By the way G what do you mean by us invited?" She asked.

"You are invited to visit my cousin because he's here in Japan." G said while his tone was a mix of slightly uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Really? You mean Bel is here?" Tsuna said happily as she broke with a smile as if no argument happened awhile ago.

"Bel? Kind of heard that name somewhere…" Asari said as he scratched his chin and looked confusedly at them.

"Bel? Ah you mean that Belphegor kid who kicked your ass during the ring bat-" Giotto said teasingly but was cut off when G smacked down his head leaving him kissing the ground.

"He cheated you idiot!" G shouted with a blushing face as he shouted at Giotto who stood up while holding his head that was throbbing in pain.

"O-ouch t-that hurts…" Giotto said as tears where slightly building up the edges of his eyes. "Wait a minute he's your cousin?"

"Yup, my only cousin including his twin Rasiel who died some months ago." (Did he really die? I don't think so…)

Wait a minute...

First let me greet my reviewers since I'm kind of rude for not updating fast.

"Huh why? Where in the good part already dude!" Giotto shouted and frowned and hugged Tsuna again.

Whatever douche! I don't care if you guys were on the good part I like to greet them!

"Fine!" The four shouted.

Sheesh!

Okay so lets start the basics. I didn't update faster because...because i got busted by my mom from writing lemons and the installed a program called "K9 Web Protection" and it banned me from visiting this site! It was Torture to be honest! But since it got problems too (I Destroyed it LIKE a BOSS) so they uninstalled it.

Dear Guest,

Um to be honest you can write as many comments as you like, you can even pester me with it or whatever is in your mind! :) Really you like it but to be honest it sucks like hell and I don't know if it is good or whatever, but yeah still thanks for reading and reviewing! ARIGATOU!

Dear CUTIElulu-chan,

As you can see from above yeah thas the reason I can't update. I swear you can kill me if I don't update and made the story hell beautiful (Of course you can't do that since I'm death) So um...yeah that's all of course.

Dear gigi323,

You love Reborn, I love him too don't worry everyone does actually!

I'm too laid back to continue this so bye!

"What the fuck!" Giotto shouted at the author again. "You made us wait fro like ten minutes and you are gonna end it?"

Yeah got any problems?

"Yeah becau-" I cut him of

BYE! Wait for Belphegor on the next cahpter!


	16. Milk tea

I don't own KHR!

Hades: Let me explain okay? I can't update quicker than usual because first I'm busy, second I've been watching Kuroshitsuji (I'm addicted to it!) and lastly mom will kill me if she ever founds out and I'll be like R.I.P.!

Thanatos: Lame excuses, you've been suspended for a week because of heavy rain, Yeah you read right guys HEAVY RAIN and this idiot here is making lame excuses.

Hades: Hey I've been working on my book report!

Thanatos: Working on my book report my ass, you're saying that you work on it for a week?!

Hades: Fine I've been working on a new story damn it!

* * *

Chapter 16- Milk Tea

"G-nii!" A blond boy who was about seven years old of age shouted as he hugged that redhead who has a hairstyle that is shaped like an octopus! (Thanatos: -_-…. New story?)

"Hey there little cousin how have you been?" G said as he ruffled the blond head of Belphegor. "So what's with the Varia right now? (Hades: =_= Yeah why?)

"Nothing just the same as usual especially that the boss is on vacation right now and that idiot Levi wanted to be with him." Belphegor said boredly. "Did you invite the rest especially Tsuna-nee?"

"Yeah she's having quarrel with her boyfriend right now…" G sighed heavily.

"Boyfriend since when did she got one?" Belphegor asked curiously.

"Four months ago? Why?" G asked.

"Wait you said that they are quarreling?"

"Yeah." G replied.

"Hm…okay." Belphegor smirked sadistically. "I'm going to enjoy this game."

* * *

With the rest…

"The beach is wonderful neh Tsuna?" Elena said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah you are right Elena!" Tsuna said happily. "I really want to hit the beach right now!"

"Wow I missed the beach!" Asari said as he picked up his bag. "I want to have a race with you sempai!"

"I accept your challenge and I won't loose no matter what happens! EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Shut your trap will you guys ore-sama is sleepy." Lampo said as he yawned.

"G will surely hit you on the head if he heard you say that." Asari said while giving a goofy grin Lampo just gulped as a cloud appeared above his head with images of G hitting him hard.

"So Giotto what happened to you?" Daemon asked as he saw Giotto sitting on a corner going emo.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Giotto said with a hint of voice like crying as he gave a heavy sigh.

"I pity you dude but look at me and Elena we are like-" Daemon was cut off.

"Like you're the one talking, before you ever met Elena you have Anna, Lourdes, Trisha, Floresse, Patricia, Margaret etc. as your girlfriends!" Giotto said, he was pissed as hell and Daemon is not helping either.

"Woah, woah, since when did you came up with my ex-girlfriends?!" Daemon shouted.

"I heard my name, what are you talking about?" Elena approached them while smiling.

"Oh were just talking about his ex-mph!" Giotto's trap was shut when Daemon covered his mouth with his hand.

"Were just talking about my exams and how I passed them because Giotto wants…ME to teach him about Math." Daemon said while laughing nervously.

"Eh why not Tsuna?" Elena asked innocently. Giotto felt like an arrow stabbed him on the chest. "She's pretty good at it too." Okay that was maybe two arrows that have stabbed him.

"Um…Elena I just saw a parfait store, just cross this street and you can also grab Tsuna, kay?" Daemon said.

"Okay!" Elena said as she grabbed Tsuna.

"How did you guys ever ended up like that?" Daemon suddenly asked.

"Well we did it last, last night and I got rough with her and there you go she got angry at me." Giotto answered while standing up.

"Tsuna-nee!" Belphegor shouted as he jumped and landed on Tsuna.

"Bel nice seeing you!" Tsuna said as he hugged Bel (His name was too long.)

"Hey *Huff* Bel come back here!" G said as he appeared in front of his friends while huffing and puffing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lampo asked.

"Shut up. I just chased this little brat because he suddenly runs of to nowhere!" G said as he caught his breath. "He really wanted to see his Tsuna-nee."

"Aww how sweet!" Tsuna said as he gave Bel a kiss on the forehead. Giotto felt a vein popped out of his head.

"Let us enjoy our time here neh Giotto…"

PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay so no matter what I do all I think about are you guys so please review~


	17. Yoghurt

I don't own KHR!

Hey…guys I missed you all! Sorry about not updating for maybe a month? Because first, examination (My school doesn't have semester break) second, I'm sick and I have tonsillitis for eating to much sweets (seriously when I get older I will die from diabetes) third, I got hooked on some animes like RAVE Master (Hiro Mashima, Yup creator of Fairytail), Kuroshitsuji (Especially with Sebastian), D.N. Angel (For me Dark x Daisuke Is just like Gio x Tsuna)and Hidan no Aria (I like the ecchi part it makes me laugh out loud like hell). I learned how to cut my classes (but I never get into trouble because I'm too cool for that). I really think that I'm started to get bored of KHR (But that doesn't mean I have to stop writing.) By the way I still haven't done yet my book report and I'm planning to use my mangas (What? They are books too only, added with the word 'comic' on it!). By the way before I forgot you guys are guessing about something like Tsuna being pregnant or what? Ah no it's not part of my plan…though I liked the idea! Actually I hate anything that involves being pregnant because it scares me!

Vongola Hime- Um…you see I'm not really pretty sure what I have been writing because as far as I remember I was pretty hyper when I wrote that (Too much lollipop and coffee!)

* * *

Target -Yoghurt

Let's see what Reborn have been doing in the past months in Italy…

"Time flies so fast, don't you think so Reborn?" An old man said as he sipped his own tea. "I like the fragrance of this tea."

"Ah yes its Darjeeling tea, Nono." Reborn said as he also took a sip from his dark espresso. Don't try drinking a pure black espresso because when I drank one (though you only drink in shots) I was hell wide awake since morning (With quite sleep) and I ended up sleeping in class and that cause me to flunk my English test (I hate English!).

"It was just like yesterday when we first met Tsuna right?" Old geezers always say that phrase. "But now she is already a teen and one day she will also leave me and take my place."

"But don't forget about Giotto." Reborn said.

"Ah yes my other heir." Nono replied. By time flies I almost forgot about these stuffs but good thing it hit my head. "Both of them lived their lives with no parents."

"Tsuna's parents died in a plane crash and Giotto…" Reborn continued. "His parents died in the middle of a mafia war…which is our fault." He lowered his fedora down.

~ Let's go back to the past, shall we? ~

"Nono are you sure that this grumpy kid over here has a blood of the Vongola?" A teen with dark obsidian eyes said as he looked at the blond boy with azure like eyes staring outside the wind shield of the car with a frowning face.

"Of course he is my grandson and Reborn, don't be so rude to the kid he just lost his parents." Nono said with a sheepish smile. "By the way he also have a name so don't just call him grumpy kid."

"Hey kid what's your name?" Reborn asked…sarcastically though he did his best to be nice. The kid only glared at him and then looked away again. "This little brat…"

"Ieyasu." The kid said quietly.

"Oh how fast we are here already." Nono said as he went down the car and the two followed after him. "Well this is your home from now on Ieyasu. What do you think?" He asked the kid.

"Pretty big." He said with bored eyes but you can see in his eyes that he is amazed (Who wouldn't be when your new home is like a palace.) They went inside the 'palace' when suddenly…

"Grandpa!" A cute voice shouted as a door was slammed open. "Xanxus is teasing me!" A brunette little girl shouted as she run and hugged Nono.

"Hey I'm not teasing her dad!" A boy with spiky black hair and maybe at the age of 10 said as he followed behind the little girl.

"Tsuna, Xanxus that's not polite to the new member of our family." Nono said as he looked at Ieyasu and the two kids also stared at him. "Tsuna, Xanxus this is Ieyasu and Ieyasu this is Tsuna and Xanxus." Nono said.

"I'm Tsuna! Nice meeting you?" the brunette girl said as she grabbed his hands to shake it. Xanxus only looked at him and then turned his back. "You are Japanese too like me?" She asked happily.

"Yeah…" He replied avoiding eye contact.

"What's your name nii-san?" She asked.

"Ieyasu…Taru."

"Giotto!"

"Huh? Gio…what?" He replied.

"Giotto…that's your Italian name." Reborn replied boredly.

"Hey Reborn didn't notice you there." Xanxus said while glaring at the young hitman. Like I said Xanxus is only 10 years-old, Reborn is um…15 years-old, Tsuna was 7 years-old and Giotto was 8 years-old….

"Same to you spoiled brat." Reborn while smirking.

"Whatever side burns." Xanxus replied sarcastically.

"Now, Now Tsuna I will take Ieyasu to his room now." Nono said. He was being ignored…

"See you later dinner Giotto!" Tsuna said while waving.

"Kids are popping out these days and it will be noisier from now on." Reborn said as he scratched his head.

Ieyasu room (I keep on typing Giotto!)

"Mafia?" Ieyasu asked innocently.

"Yes you will be one of my heirs." Nono said as he patted Ieyasu's head.

"I don't like the mafia…mom said it was full of bad people." Ieyasu replied.

"Bad people?"

"Yeah she said she hated the mafia and the violence." He replied.

"Not all Ieyasu…some of us protect our love ones and some are good too." Nono explained sadly. His daughter has hated the mafia and it looks like she has passed it on to her son.

"Well then come now its dinner already."

Dinner~

"Nii-san! Good evening!" Tsuna said as she stood up from on her chair. Kids used to that kind of thing…Ieyasu sat beside Tsuna.

"Ieyasu, Italian food may not be your taste so I have them prepared Japanese food instead." Nono said and the maids brought Different Japanese food and placed it on his plate. Don't want to mention the foods it makes me hell hungry and I might spit out my milk.

"Eh?" Giotto looked at Tsuna who was just eating different slices of cakes. "Have you eaten your…um dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah nii-san I'm eating it now." She replied happily not to mention cutely.

"That's your dinner? You won't get any nutrients from that!" Hey you can get one and that is carbohydrate!

"But I have never eaten anything like the one you are eating." Tsuna whined.

"Seriously?" Giotto asked. "No wonder you're so thin and small." Giotto said teasingly. What do you know…he knows were to hit the right spot? Oh yeah I'm pretty sure you ladies (Not sure if there are gentlemen who are reading this…) know and remembered this part.

"I'm not thin and s-small!" Tsuna replied cutely.

"Really? Then why don't you prove it?" Giotto said as he smirked evilly. Nono quite shivered at Giotto's smirk.

'He sure got his grandmother and mother's smirk…' Nono thought.

"See you only reached my shoulder." Giotto said. I got irritated from the Ieyasu name…

"That's because you are too big!" Tsuna replied and pouted. She only stared at Giotto when he saw him laughing. "You know what nii-san…you look handsome when you laugh." Giotto stopped on laughing and turned red.

"Let's just eat…"

After dinner~

"Neh nii-san where are your parents?" Tsuna asked.

"They um…died because of the other mafia families." He made a sad expression.

"Eh…really? Sorry nii-san for asking." Tsuna replied.

"How about you, where are your parents?" Giotto asked.

"Same as you nii-san but they died on a plane crash…after they died I was kidnapped by the enemy famiglia and hurted me until grandpa and Reborn saved me from them!" Tsuna replied happily. But behind that smile lays a sad and crying face and Giotto see through it. Hyper intuition, maybe?

"Hey you don't have too keep it. In your case it alright to let yourself be sad." Giotto said while smiling.

"Tsu-Tsuna misses mommy and daddy." She cried silently. "But if I cry everyone will be sad. That's why I made a promise to them that I will be the next boss."

"Why are you so eager to be the next boss?" Giotto asked.

"Because I have something to protect. How about you?" Tsuna asked as Giotto wiped her tears off.

"Guess I haven't found that person for me to protect yet…"

Skip the details~

After many months Giotto stayed at the Vongola mansion and really got closed to Tsuna except for Xanxus.

"I hate your guts!" Xanxus shouted as he punched Giotto's face.

"I hate you more than you hate me!" Giotto said as he also gave Xanxus a punch on the face.

"Reborn aren't you going to stop them?" Tsuna asked as she saw the two who were fighting and hell their nose were bleeding.

"Nope…let them be." Reborn said as he continued to read the book he was holding. Tsuna got irritated and walked between the two and grabbed their hairs and slammed their heads together. "Nice ice cream scoops you got on your head guys." Reborn teased.

"Ow…" Giotto winced in pain.

"What was that for you little…?" Xanxus stopped when he saw Tsuna's evil smile.

"That hurts…" Giotto looked at her with one eyelid shut.

Dining Table~

"What are those things on your head?" Nono asked as he saw a bump on the heads of Xanxus abd Giotto.

"I just gave them their dessert earlier than expected." Tsuna said while smiling innocently.

'That smile…I pity those two' Nono said. Why did his grandchildren inherited his wife's sadistic smile! "Ah Giotto I will talk to you later okay after lunch."

After Lunch

"My relatives are taking me back?" Giotto asked.

"Yes. Are you okay with that?" Nono asked sadly.

"Of course I am! I wanted to go back to Japan!" Giotto said happily.

"Then you will be leaving at October…12." Nono said.

"That was fast but that's near Tsuna's birthday" Giotto said quietly.

* * *

R&R

Are you guys comfortable with the pregnant part? Yes or No? By the way...Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Laptop Crashed!

**_SORRY GUYS! My laptop exploded so maybe I can write a new story by December and don't worry I will concentrate on the pregnant part..._**

**_well just to give you spoilers the NEO VONGOLA PRIMO FAMILY is included and they are kids. I haven't thought yet about the gender of their kid or maybe children. You guys want some sex scenes right? Don't worry I'll make another story about it but I don't know if I should gender bend it or maybe yaoi I guess!_**

**_But if ever that we can buy a new one immediately maybe by next, next week I can create a new chapter_**

**_CIELOVONGOLA_**


	19. Tarts

I don't own KHR!

Look um I have to think and imagine what will happen on this chapter and it took me for 2 months to finish it and maybe I will find some time to continue the next chapter.

* * *

HERE COMES WHAT YOU ASK FOR!

Chapter 18- Tarts

TSUNA

Ring! Ring!

"Yeah hello, thanks for disturbing me and my marshmallows! Now, who the hell is this?!"

"You never checked the name do you? Sigh…"

"Oh hey there we have never talked since like a year ago?"

"Shut up and just kill me will you!"

"Uh I think I also haven't cleaned my ears yet for a year…um could you repeat that again?"

"I said kill me like bomb me, shoot me or whatever."

"Ha? You've gotta be kidding me…Really funny!"

"Just call Dino and let's have a meeting in Italy when I get there."

"Fine Tsu-chan! Bye!"

Click!

"Yawn! Hey there Tsuna!" Great the idiot, I mean my boyfriend, Giotto woke up. I wish he didn't so I could just watch him sleep like I use to. It has become my habit to do that. "Hey, why don't you have a sleep? I mean you haven't slept yet." He said as he hugged my stomach and buried his face on my hair. Shit.

"Okay fine. I guess I'm just tired or something." I said as I gave him a fake smile and marched on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and I started to cry. What should I do? It's here already and I'm afraid but at the same I'm happy because…I'm carrying the next heir of the Vongola…

* * *

A week before…

"What?!" Giotto shouted. "You mean after two weeks we-"

"Yes." Reborn said as he drinks his espresso calmly and coolly. He looked at the two with pity on his eyes.

"We just need to fight and…"

"Fight? No, no you've got to be kidding me!" Giotto said as he holds on his lover's hands.

"Whether you like it or not the Vongola will hunt you down." Reborn said with a threatening voice. "One of you has to succeed the famiglia or something."

"Shut up! I just don't want to-" Giotto was silenced with a kiss. He just can't get use to the sudden kissing or whatever. It still makes him blush.

"Giotto it's fine ok?" Tsuna said as she pinched Giotto's cheeks and stretched it widely. "Serious face doesn't suit you neh? So smile for me." Tsuna said.

"Bwat Tsuwa!" Giotto blabbered and his saliva was almost going to drop. Tsuna let go of his face and he wiped off the saliva. "Ouch."

"Gross…Sorry to interrupt your cheesy moment but were still talking about the battle." Reborn said while they saw his eyebrows twitching.

"Aww come on Reborn as if you haven't done this kind of things with Luce nee-san." Tsuna smirked.

"The sky arcobaleno? Woah Reborn you've got the hots for her?" Giotto suddenly exclaimed. "Good choice, she's a babe you know." Giotto said and Tsuna suddenly elbowed him.

"Ahem as I was saying-" Reborn was cut off too.

"Even though Reborn was stubborn in his YOUNGER YEARS! Luce nee-san can control a lion like him. With just one 'Reborn please or Reborn I love you' Reborn will obey almost everything like a sick puppy." Tsuna mocked him. Reborn slightly blushed and looked away.

"You always use those things on me too you know." Giotto pouted. "But I can't say no because you will look at me with those cute big wide eyes of yours you sly cat." Giotto said as he nibbled Tsuna's earlobe and made her moan.

"Stop flirting damnit!" Reborn totally lose it. "First is the body checking up with Shamal, and then we will travel to Italy and Boom! Your hell is their Romeo and Juliet!" Reborn shouted.

"With Shamal? That guy is a pervert and he might do something with MY Tsuna!" Giotto said as he hugged Tsuna from behind.

"Shut up and No objections!" Reborn shouted as he kicked the door and exited Giotto's house.

"Don't worry it's just Shamal. He won't do anything stupid you know or if he ever does he will face the Vongola's wrath." Tsuna said with a soft smile.

"Do I have to face that wrath too? Because you know…" Giotto blushed.

"Yes…my wrath." Tsuna said as he tackled Giotto on the sofa and kissed him senseless. Giotto was shocked but he won't let Tsuna be the domain. He returned it and they fought with their tongues.

"You still taste chocolate with caramel you know?" Giotto said as he held Tsuna's waist. "Let's stop for now neh?"

"No I want more of you!" Tsuna shouted which shocked him a little. "Please just please…" Tsuna begged. Giotto couldn't resist, his self control was going insane at his point of view.

"Fine." Giotto said with a low smooth voice. He pushed Tsuna and was now above her. Those blue eyes were half lidded and it was full of…lust. But…Woah, woah why am I writing this?!

"Ngh!" Tsuna moaned as Giotto bit a sensitive part on her neck. Giotto slowly ripped her clothes one by one. Hickeys were almost all over of Tsuna's upper body part. "Ah!" Giotto pinched her left nipple and played with the other one with his finger.

Let's not continue it! I'm a sadist remember?

* * *

"Uh my body hurts! Carry me Baka-Gio!" Tsuna whined as he tugged on Giotto's shirt.

"It's your fault! You turned me on and I've been rough on you and you sounded like Lampo." Giotto said as he lifted Tsuna and carried her bridal style. "Well were here." He said.

"Tsu-chan!?" Shamal suddenly burst out of the clinic and was ready to hug Tsuna. That PEDOPHILE! He met the shoes of Giotto on his face.

"Don't you dare, you pervert!" Giotto growled as he stepped harder on Shamal's fucker face. "Tsuna do you want to accompany you?" Giotto smiled at her gently which made her blush.

"N-nope I'm fine." She stuttered slightly.

"Take care!" Giotto slapped her butt.

"Giotto!" Tsuna blushed. "I love you." She whispered. She looked at Shamal with serious eyes. "So how was the test?"

"Negative. No HIV, STD, AIDS and all." Shamal looked at her seriously. "But I did another test as well."

"Another test?" Tsuna repeated which was more of a question.

"Yes some of the symptoms like being dizzy at times or vomiting…are you feeling them?" Shamal asked.

"Yes for more than three weeks or so." Tsuna replied and her hyper intuition said that something is wrong.

"You are pregnant." Shamal said, Tsuna felt trembling all of a sudden.

"N-no way…" Tsuna stuttered. "How?"

"So who's the lucky guy?" Shamal asked and seeing Tsuna's expression. "Woah for real? He's your cousin right?" "You guys are just 17 years old!"

* * *

"Tsuna why are you crying?" She heard Giotto's voice calling her. "Did you have a nightmare?" He comforted her and kissed her forehead and hugging her.

"Gio I want to tell you something." Tsuna said as she clenched her fist. Giotto upon seeing this held her hand.

"I…I…" Tsuna lost her tongue and her mind was telling her not to speak. "I don't want you to hate me but…" Tsuna sobbed.

"Why would I hate you?" Giotto said as he kissed her trembling lips and licked the tears away.

"B-because I'm…I'm…." She doesn't want to continue. "I'm p-pregnant." She whispered the last part and sunk her head on Giotto's chest. All her strength was pulverized in just saying that. She expected Giotto to be angry but…

Giotto cupped Tsuna's face and gave her a peck on the lips. "Then I have more reason not to fight you but protect you more." Giotto was smiling as he hugged Tsuna. "I'm happy because I'm the father of your-no our baby."

* * *

BOOM!

Miss me guys?

Next chapter:

"Tsuna run away." G said with his eyes full of tears.

"No! That's not real! You are kidding me right? Right G? Joking like that is bad you know." Giotto said as he pulled up G's collar. He was trembling in fear.


	20. Cheese Cake

I don't own KHR

I'm so sorry for not updating this chapter for months I guess? But anyway I'm still sorry because it's too hard for me to think for a new chapter and also because I'm making a new story titled Teach (yeah please read that too and leave a review). I don't know if it sucks because it only has 4 reviews from the first chapter and there is like a lot of follows and favorites and all (Guess they are interested)

Sincerely, Cielo

P.S. Leave a review! (Just kidding)

* * *

Cheesecake

"You mean you made her pregnant?" A redhead said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter.

"Uh huh. I guess I was too stupid to not follow Reborn's 'protection program' and there you have it, I'll be a father." Giotto said and sighed as he rubbed his temples. But anyway readers I haven't told you that they are already seniors in their school so that means it's pretty normal to either be pregnant or get a woman pregnant (That's what I always saw in some movies!)

"You've got to be kidding me, last month, you told us you just 'have fun with her in the bedroom' and then now you are telling me she is fucking pregnant!" G said and slammed his fist on his palm.

"Look I don't know who to tell first because I have options. A. I got to tell Reborn and he shots me with a bullet in the throat, B. I could tell Nono and he will assassinate me and hunt me down, or C. I will tell G, **my bestfriend,** and ask his opinion on how to deal with this thing without GETTING KILLED!" Giotto shouted.

"Right, your bestfriend, why don't you tell Alaude and he will be like 'Having a child out of wedlock is illegal and I will bite you to death until your flesh rots and decay and be a piece of grass, blah, blah, blah!' I mean Giotto you know I'm not good at giving advice and everything. Just ask Asari about this kind of stuffs." G said as he imagined Alaude really saying it.

"Yeah you are right but he doesn't take stuffs seriously and maybe he will think that I'm only playing family with Tsuna." Giotto said as he imagined Asari's smiling and beaming face.

"Right, how about Knuckle?" G suggested. "Wait no, that guy is too noisy even though he gives good advice."

"Right, Daemon is no good either because he will only tease me and all or first of all he is a pervert and Lampo is still a kid." Giotto said as he looked at G and they stared at each other for a while and blasted a laugh.

"Hahaha! You are right!" G said as he holds his stomach and laughed.

"Pfft, hahahaha!" Giotto was in idiotic mode either.

"Okay this is my advice why don't you just marry her?" G said.

"But, were not allowed to marry each other, I mean were not yet on the legal age to do so. If we could I will do it. Besides I have bigger problems." Giotto said and frowned as he looked on the ground.

"Bigger problems? Oh yeah, that's why we went here in Italy so that you and Tsuna can have a fight and know who the real boss is! Right I have forgotten about that." G replied.

"No, I mean my bigger problem is who will the baby look like or what gender would it be? Tsuna and I have good genes but I want it to be a girl and she will be cute like my Tsuna. But if it's a boy I will be proud because he will carry out my name. What will I name the baby if it's a she or a he?" Giotto said as he tilted his head. Veins popped out of the redhead's face and his face is as red as his hair because of anger. Oh Giotto…

"What gender would it be, my ass! You idiot think about that in the future and not now!" G said as he collided his fist on Giotto's head.

"Ouch…but anyway you are right, How do we deal with it?" Giotto said.

"First tell Reborn."

* * *

With Tsuna…

"Oh Tsuna, long time no see!" A man with white spiky hair and amethyst like eyes said as he waved his hand. On his other hand he is holding a plastic full of marshmallow.

"Hey there Tsuna." A blond greeted. "So how is my little sister doing?" Dino asked.

"Fine Dino-nii." Tsuna said as he sat down beside them. "It's been a while since we have an ordinary meeting like this Byakuran-nii. Tsuna said as she called them by their nicknames.

"Awe, Tsu-chan is still as cute as ever!" Byakuran said as he hugged Tsuna. Guys no pairing like 10027, Even though I also like that pairing this is still a G27 fanfic!

"Byakuran-nii why don't you just make an alliance with the Vongola?" Tsuna suggested.

"Nope, I don't want too even though Tsu-chan is my little sister." Not literally.

"By the way Tsu-chan what did you wanted to talk about?" Dino asked. As usual he is always being ignored by the two. Tsuna, upon hearing the statement began to cry.

"Hey Tsu-chan what's wrong?" Dino asked in surprised. Tsuna never cried in front of other people unless it was really so frustrating.

"It's about Giotto?" Byakuran asked. He hit the spot and Tsuna began to cry more. "Did he hurt you or anything?"

"No it's just that I think if I didn't fall in love with him this will never happen." Okay drama time folks. "I think I'm a huge disappointment in the Vongola." She cried.

"Why did he do something or did you do anything?" Dino asked in concern.

"Tsu-chan you are not a huge disappointment, I mean you are great." Byakuran said as he tried to comfort her. He gave her a glass of water and made her drink so she could calm her self. "So, now tell us, what happened?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Dino said.

"Pardon?" Byakuran replied.

"I'm pregnant and Giotto is the father." She said. Both males were too shock to speak and they were silent for a long time that Tsuna began to get nervous. There was a tension in the air.

"Look…" Dino said. "It's not your fault." He said as he patted her head.

"Yeah he's right because it's that guy's fault." Byakuran said with a smile that definitely says 'I will kill that guy'.

"No actually I just wanted help and advice." She told them. "I don't know how to tell grandpa."

"Exactly. You can't fight with a baby inside your stomach." Dino said.

"Well just tell the old guy and we get to kill Giotto." Byakuran said.

"But Tsuna, Byakuran is right you should just tell Nono and maybe he will make an exception since the child you are carrying is also an heir." Dino said.

"But I'm afraid, and besides that will make big news in the mafia world and they will do anything to kill an heir of the strongest Vongola family. I can fight but this baby can't" She patted her stomach slightly and smiled at it. "I don't want it to have a life that we have."

"How caring. Baby you are one lucky baby to have Tsu-chan as your mother." Byakuran said as he gently touched Tsuna's stomach. (It's not round yet) "Hey can I be your uncle?" He asked. He felt something move inside it. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Haha how cute." Dino said. "So what's your plan?"

"I have to die."

* * *

With Giotto…

"Goodnight G." Giotto said as he yawned.

"Same to you." G said as he headed back to his room. He went to his room and opened the door to the balcony. He looked at the city and the view was beautiful and colorful because of the lights.

'G is right; we have to cancel the match. Tsuna can't fight because that might kill the baby, no, our baby.' Giotto thought. He was so deep in thoughts that he flinched when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and the said person entered, it was Tsuna.

"Can I sleep here?" Tsuna said. She was only wearing a huge and baggy T-shirt that reached her mid thigh.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing that around the mansion." Giotto said as he closed the balcony door and flopped down to bed. He patted the unoccupied space on the bed and Tsuna took the invitation. Tsuna mumbled a 'but it's normal for me to wear this.'

"So how's your day?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine. I got to talk with G." He replied. "How about you, how's your conversation with Dino?"

"Same like yours." Tsuna said as she smiled sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Giotto said as he cupped Tsuna's face. Frowning doesn't suit her.

"Nothing, just don't mind it." She replied. Giotto kissed her lightly on the lips and then to the forehead.

"You know being sad is not good for you, our baby will be sad too." He said and hugged Tsuna. "Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking what will be the baby's name?" Giotto mumbled a question.

"That depends on what gender he or she would have." Tsuna replied.

"Okay but we really should start thinking of a name."

"Why are you so worried about it?" Tsuna said as she broke the hug.

"Because I'm a worried dad." Really Giotto? Really? For some reason dude don't worry Tsuna is the one carrying it remember? The baby isn't born yet, heck even the gender is not classified yet so quit worrying!

"You don't need to worry about those kinds of things." Tsuna mumbled. "Hey Giotto…"

"Hm?"

"What am I too you? What are we to you?" Tsuna asked as she patted her stomach lightly.

"My life, my needs, my love, my soul…my everything." Giotto said. Tsuna blushed at the statement. How could Giotto think of sweet things even though they are having a freaking crisis in life?

"Giotto what if…" Tsuna started to get nervous. She really didn't like what she is about to ask. "What if we were gone all of a sudden? What if someone kills us or anything…?"

"What? Why are you asking things like that?" Giotto frowned and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders.

"Nothing I just want to ask…" She mumbled.

"I'll go crazy…"

* * *

Well then, I really don't know if that is funny or scary or…too hard to explain… R&R! I was lying on the next chapter.


End file.
